Still
by tao-ghel
Summary: "Kemarilah." Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?" Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Title: Still

By: thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Luhan as Tan Luhan (namja)

Sehun as Oh Sehun (yeoja)

Disclaimer:

Mian kalau ada yang ngerasa ceritanya sama, aku cuma mengeluarkan ide yang terbersit di kepalaku. Para tokoh saling memiliki.

Summary:

"Kemarilah."~Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?"~Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR

~Happy Reading~

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Kurasa kita butuh bicara."

Sehun mendongak, menatap pemuda tampan yang bersedekap di hadapannya. Gadis itu menatap teman-temannya.

"Kutunggu di kelas." Ujar Jongin, menarik Jongdae dan Joonmyeon dari taman tersebut. Sehun menatap Luhan. Pemuda itu masih memandanginya dengan angkuh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tak kunjung berbicara. Pemuda itu memandangi Sehun dengan intens dan angkuh, membuat gadis itu menjadi gugup.

"Lu,"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku."

Sehun terkejut, namun ia segera menguasai diri. Gadis itu tertawa sinis.

"Kamu ingin mempermainkanku? Mana pacar-pacarmu yang supermodel itu? Apa kamu menghindari pertunangan yang direncanakan ibumu? atau kamu sedang mempertaruhkan sesuatu dengan teman-temanmu? Ini sangat tidak lucu Tan Luhan." Sehun melangkah pergi, namun lengannya ditarik kuat oleh Luhan.

"Kau pikir ini drama? Bangkitlah dari _Cinderella Syndrome_-mu itu Oh Sehun." Ejek Luhan. Sehun mencoba memberontak, namun Luhan memperkuat genggamannya.

"Luhan, ini sakit." Ringis Sehun. "Aku tak ingin terlibat apapun, jadi lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" airmata mengalir di pipi gadis itu. Namun Luhan tak melihatnya, pemuda itu menarik Sehun ke hadapannya.

"Pokoknya, mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku." Titah Luhan, melepaskan genggamannya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terisak tanpa suara, tak menyadari lengan Sehun yang memar.

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Sehun? Apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Joonmyeon. Sehun terdiam, masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. Jongin yang menyadari itu memegang tangan Sehun.

"Jong,"

"Perlihatkan padaku." Ujar Jongin, melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan perlahan. Ekspresinya mengeras mendapati lengan Sehun memar.

"Sehun?"

"Luhan memaksaku menjadi pacarnya." Ujar Sehun pelan, namun terdengar jelas oleh Joonmyeon dan Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Tapi, kurasa dia hanya mempermainkanku. Mungkin dia mengira aku seperti gadis lain yang akan jatuh padanya." Sehun mencoba tersenyum. "Tapi aku takkan terjatuh."

Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum. "Kamu benar. Tunjukkan padanya kalau tidak semua gadis akan jatuh pada pesonanya." Gadis itu melihat lengan Sehun dan meringis. "Pasti sakit sekali. Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan."

Sehun menurut, mengikuti Joonmyeon yang terus mengoceh tentang Luhan dan juga mengenai Kris, sepupu Luhan dan pacar Joonmyeon. Sementara Jongin mengikuti mereka berdua di belakang. Sekilas ia melirik Luhan yang sedang tidur di kelasnya.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Ekspresi Jongin mengeras, begitupun Joonmyeon dan Sehun terlihat jengkel.

"Kukira kau masih ingat tentang ucapanku tadi." Luhan mendekati mereka, menggenggam tangan Sehun, mengernyit mendapati lengan Sehun memar.

"Kenapa dengan lenganmu?"

"Kurasa kamu lebih tahu apa yang terjadi, Tan Luhan." Ujar Joonmyeon kesal. Luhan menatap Sehun, meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sehun menyentakkan tangan Luhan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat. Dan aku tak perlu izin mereka, bukan?" ujar Luhan melirik Joonmyeon dan Jongin.

"Itu tergantung Sehunnya." Ujar Jongin.

"Jongin, apa yang,..."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Luhan menarik Sehun ke arah parkiran. Joonmyeon menatap Jongin kesal.

"Kenapa kamu biarkan?' tanya gadis itu.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia terus memandangi mobil Luhan hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Luhan menoleh sekilas, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Gadis itu mencibir Luhan.

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu padaku." Ujar sehun kesal. Luhan melirik lengan Sehun yang memar.

"Itu, maafkan aku." Ujar Luhan. Sehun menoleh, bingung akan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Lenganmu," jelas Luhan. "Itu karena aku kan?"

"Syukurlah kalau kamu menyadarinya." Sehun menatap lengannya yang memar tersebut. "Ini sangat sakit, kamu memegangnya terlalu erat tadi. Beruntung saja tidak berdarah."

"Memangnya kau hemofilia?"

"Tidak, tapi kulitku sangat tipis. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan plester."

Luhan hanya berdehem dan kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sehun mencibir dan memandang keluar mobil.

"Kita mau ke restoran ya?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Pemuda itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan restoran.

"Keluarlah." Ujarnya. Sehun keluar dan menunggu Luhan yang menyerahkan kuncinya kepada pegawai restoran itu. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan membawa gadis itu mamasuki restoran tersebut. Sehun terkagum melihat dekorasi restoran yang sangat cozy untuk remaja seperti mereka. Luhan membawanya kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Wanita itu menyadari kedatangan mereka.

"Hai, dear." Wanita itu tersenyum manis, kemudian memandangi Sehun. "Dan gadis cantik ini?"

"Annyeonghasseo," Sehun membungkuk. "Oh Se,..."

"Dia Oh Sehun, pacarku." Potong Sehun. Membuat Sehun terbelalak, sementara wanita itu bertepuk tangan senang.

"Aigoo, tak kusangka pacarmu cantik sekali. Perkenalkan, aku Mama-nya Luhan, Tan Heechul. Kau harus memanggilku Mama juga, arasseo?"

"N,ne, Mama." Ujar Sehun salah tingkah. Luhan membawa gadis itu untuk duduk di hadapan ibunya. Nyonya Tan kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kamu ingin apa?" tanya Luhan, melihat-lihat menu. Sehun ikut memandangi menu yang berada di tangan Luhan.

"Terserah kamu saja." Sehun tersenyum manis, tentu saja pura-pura. Luhan tak mengacuhkannya dan memesan.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama hubungan Sehunnie dan Luhannie?"

"Luhannie?" Wajah Sehun memerah menahan tawa, sementara Luhan terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan gadis itu.

"Jangan tertawa kau." Desis Luhan, yang hanya terdengar oleh Sehun. Gadis itu mencibir dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Nyonya Tan.

"Apa maksud Mama?" tanya Sehun manis.

"Sudah berapa lama Luhannie memacari Sehunnie?"

"Sudah 2 bulan." Ujar Luhan. "Tapi kami terlalu sibuk untuk selalu bersama-sama." Lanjut pemuda itu. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum.

"Apa pekerjaan orangtua Sehunnie?"

"Mama," desis Luhan, merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan sang Mama.

"Apa Mama menyinggung Sehunnie?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Mama." Sehun tersenyum. "Appa menjalankan sebuah cafe, sementara Eomma menjalankan sebuah toko bunga di sebelah cafe. Memang tidak terlalu besar, namun itu lebih dari cukup untuk keluarga kami."

"Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan Mama berkunjung ke cafe Appa Sehunnie?"

Sehun mendadak gugup. "K, kalau itu,..."

"Mama, kami belum terlalu jauh. Kenapa Mama terkesan ingin menikahkan kami segera?" potong Luhan kesal. Nyonya Tan terlihat kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku ingin mengenal keluarga Sehunnie?"

"Mama, kurasa itu berlebihan. Aku sudah membawa Sehun ke hadapan Mama, kan? Jadi tidak usah meminta hal yang aneh lagi." Ujar Luhan.

"Arasseo, arasseo." Nyonya Tan mencoba untuk menyerah berdebat dengan Luhan. Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum karena ulah ibu-anak tersebut.

"Baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu Sehunnie. Kapan-kapan main ke rumah kami ya?"

"N,ne, Mama. Terimakasih atas makan siangnya." Sehun membungkukkan badannya. Nyonya Tan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Luhan kembali makan tanpa memerdulikan Sehun.

"Tak adakah yang ingin kamu jelaskan? Aku benar-benar penasaran saat ini." Ujar Sehun. Luhan menghentikan makannya.

"Ibuku ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang gadis bermuka dua." Ujar Luhan, menatap Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kamu memilihku? Padahal pacarmu segudang begitu."

"Mereka semua terlihat sama, materialistik. Lagipula nanti mereka bisa menikamku saat aku lengah."

Sehun mencibir. "Itu resikonya kalau kamu berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis glamour."

"Maksudmu jalang?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Namun hatimu mengakui ucapanku." Luhan tersenyum puas melihat wajah Sehun yang merah padam. Pemuda itu melanjutkan makannya. Sehun pun akhirnya melanjutkan makan. Hanya dentingan peralatan makan yang terdengar di antara mereka berdua.

Luhan telah selesai makan duluan, memandangi Sehun yang masih menikmati makan siangnya tanpa disadari yang bersangkutan. Pemuda itu menyentuh bibir Sehun.

"Eh?"

"Ada ini di bibirmu." Luhan menunjukkan jarinya yang terkena saus pasta. Wajah Sehun memerah.

"Kan bisa kamu beritahu." Lirih Sehun. Luhan mendekatkan jarak diantara wajah mereka.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu." Bisiknya lirih, membuat pipi Sehun memerah sempurna. Luhan menyeringai puas melihat perubahan pipi gadis itu.

"Lu,..."

"Bibirmu itu, kau memakai lipstick?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menggunakan lipbalm."

Luhan terus memandangi Sehun yang berjarak dekat dengannya. Memandangi pipinya yang memerah sempurna, bibir tipisnya berwarna merah muda dan merekah.

"Lu, aku ingin makan." Bisik Sehun lirih.

"Makan saja."

"Mana bisa dengan kamu sedekat ini." Cicit gadis itu lirih. Luhan beranjak dari posisinya, namun jarak di antara mereka tetaplah dekat. Luhan menyendok pasta Sehun dan menyodorkannya kepada gadis itu.

"Makanlah." Ujar Luhan. Sehun memakan pasta tersebut dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Luhan memutus jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup bibir Sehun. Menjulurkan lidahnya, merasakan bagian dalam mulut Sehun yang masih dipenuhi pasta. Sementara Sehun terpaku, tak tahu harus merespon ulah Luhan.

Semakin dalam Luhan mendominasi ciuman tersebut, membuat Sehun menjadi lemas. Gadis itu ikut menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan dan mengajak pemuda itu bertarung lidah. Luhan menghentikan ciuman tersebut dan menyuapkan pasta ke dalam mulutnya, menyuapkan Sehun dengan menggunakan lidahnya. Bahkan pemuda itu mencium Sehun berkali kali disaat makanannya telah habis.

"Tak kusangka aku akan menyukai ini." Ujar Luhan lirih, menyentuh bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, Lu." Sehun bangkit, namun Luhan menahannya.

"Biar kuantar."

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Jadi apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Joonmyeon penuh ingin tahu. "Apa saja yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Kau segitu ingin tahunya ya?" tanya Jongdae jengkel. "Kukira kau kesal pada rusa Cina itu, mengingat kelakuanmu di rumah tadi."

"Bagaimanapun Luhan termasuk _hot boy_ dari sekolah kita. Tentu saja aku penasaran pada sikapnya. Apalagi ia playboy."

Jongdae mencibir, sementara Jongin tak berkata apapun. Mereka berempat sedang menikmati kue – kue percobaan Appa Sehun, sekalian menginap di rumah sepupu mereka satu – satunya tersebut. Sehun sudah menceritakan tentang Luhan pada sepupunya tersebut.

"Mamanya baik, walaupun agak pemaksa. Menyuruhku memanggilnya Mama. Dia juga bertanya pekerjaan orangtuaku."

"Hati – hati saja, siapa tau dia sudah datang disini dan memberikan uang pada Paman agar kau menjauhi si rusa itu."

"Apaan sih Dae? Kamu keseringan nonton drama sama Eomma nih."

"Siapa tau?" Jongdae mengangkat bahu.

"Setelah itu?" tanya Jongin. "Dia tidak melakukan hal aneh apapun padamu kan?"

"Ya ampun, Kim Jongin. Kau terdengar seperti kakak yang protektif." Ujar Jongdae.

"T, tidak kok. Memangnya dia mau melakukan apa padaku? Aku tidak menarik untuk rusa Cina itu." Ujar Sehun agak gugup. Jongin menyadari kegugupan gadis itu.

"Benar juga sih, pacarnya perempuan glamour semua."

" Glamour atau jalang?"

"Aku lebih suka menggunakan kosakata yang lebih lembut, tuan – tuan." Joonmyeon berhenti menikmati kue yang terhidang di hadapan mereka.

"Kau sudah kenyang?"

"Aku takut gemuk."

"Bukannya kita semua susah gemuk? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi mementingkan berat badanmu?"

"Karena aku minder dengan gadis – gadis glamour di tempat kerja pacarku. Sudah cukup aku tidak terlalu tinggi, aku tidak mau terlihat gendut."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan perempuan seperti itu? Berapa beratmu?"

"Jangan tanyakan, itu sudah cukup memalukan." Ujar Joonmyeon kesal.

"Daripada berhenti makan lebih baik kau itu yoga, biar tubuhmu lebih fleksibel." Usul Jongdae.

Sehun tak memperhatikan obrolan sepupunya tersebut dan memandang ke luar cafe, menatap langit yang bertabur bintang sembari menyentuh bibirnya. Jongin menyadari apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

*#*#*#*#*#*

ToBeCon

Annyeongg!

Tao-ghel absurd kembali lagiii...

Ga tau apa yang mau dicuap-cuapin sekarang, karena aku kehabisan kata-kata. Begitupun dengan FF-ku yang kemaren-kemaren.

Ini FF yg udah berabad-abad ~lebaygua~ terdampar di laptopku, tapi entah kenapa silabus englishku yg bulan kemaren baru disimpan hilang ditelan bumi. #apaansihgua

Okeehh, sekian cuap-cuap absurdku dulu, see you next illusion story.

And don't forget,

REVIEW PLEASSSEE! ^_^


	2. Spend Time in WaterPark

Title: Still

By: thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Luhan as Tan Luhan (namja)

Sehun as Oh Sehun (yeoja)

Disclaimer:

Mian kalau ada yang ngerasa ceritanya sama, aku cuma mengeluarkan ide yang terbersit di kepalaku. Para tokoh saling memiliki.

Summary:

"Kemarilah."~Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?"~Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR

~Happy Reading~

*#*#*#*#*#*

Sehun memberengut kesal, karena Luhan membawanya ke CaBi, tanpa berkata apapun. Minimal Sehun bisa membawa baju ganti, apalagi sekarang uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli pakaian mendadak.

"Kakekku memaksa untuk membawamu, padahal aku sudah menolak. Lagipula kita mungkin tidak main air." Ujar Luhan saat Sehun mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Ambil paperbag yang di belakang itu." Ujar Luhan. Sehun mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah bikini merah muda yang, OMG.

"What the, bagaimana mungkin aku memakai bikini seperti ini. Ini hanya menutupi,..." Sehun tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Wajah gadis itu merah padam, melirik Luhan kesal.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kau suka kan?"

Sehun memberengut, memasukkan kembali bikini itu ke dalam paperbag. Gadis itu melirik Luhan kesal. Gadis itu melihat sleeveless hitam milik Luhan.

"Ini untukku." Ujar gadis itu. Luhan melirik sekilas.

"Itu punyaku." Ujar Luhan. Pemuda itu menghentikan mobil. Mencoba mengambil pakaiannya, namun Sehun lebih cepat menyembunyikannya di balik bajunya.

"Itu sleeveless kesayanganku, Oh Sehun."

"Benarkah? Dari pacarmu?" Ejek Sehun.

"Bukan, itu dari adikku."

"Kamu punya adik?" Sehun mendadak antusias. "Berapa umurnya? Namja atau yeoja?"

"Yeoja." Luhan mendadak sedih. "Harusnya sekarang 13 tahun, tapi dia meninggal tahun lalu karena kanker darah." Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya.

"M, maaf. Aku malah membuatmu sedih." Sehun mengembalikan sleeveless Luhan. "I, ini kukembalikan. Ayo kita pergi, nanti kita dimarahi Mamamu karena terlalu lama." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang keluar mobil. Luhan menjalankan mobilnya dan tak berkata apapun. Hening melingkupi mereka berdua.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Hening tetap saja melingkupi mereka berdua. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan gadis itu mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Gadis itu menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Luhan. Ia masih merasa bersalah karena tanpa sengaja mengungkit tentang adik Luhan yang pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk pemuda itu ingat. Keluarga Mama Luhan mengira mereka berdua sedang bermasalah dan menyuruh mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu sendiri. Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, berjalan berdua tak tentu arah.

"A, aku ingin pulang saja." Ujar Sehun. Luhan berbalik, menatap Sehun bingung.

"Bukankah kau bilang sudah lama tidak ke sini? Kau tak suka dengan bikininya? Pakai saja bajumu kalau begitu, aku tak akan marah kalau jok mobilku basah"

Sehun semakin menunduk, menyadari Luhan yang menatapnya dari dekat.

"Oh Sehun, kau mendengarku?"

"Le, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Tak usah mengantarku." Sehun melepas genggaman Luhan, namun pemuda itu kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Bukan masalah aku tak mau mengantarmu, tapi tadi kau bilang mau bermain disini kan? Mumpung kita dibebaskan dari cercaan orang tua, sekaranglah saatnya."

"A,aku sudah tak berminat. Sampaikan maafku pada keluargamu karena mendadak pulang." Sehun tak bisa melepaskan genggaman Luhan di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau mendadak ingin pulang?" ujar Luhan kesal. "Ada apa?"

Sehun mendadak menangis, tapi itu tak nampak oleh Luhan karena gadis itu menunduk. Luhan baru mengetahuinya karena isak gadis itu.

"Oh Sehun, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Luhan menangkup wajah gadis itu, membuatnya bisa melihat air mata Sehun. Hidung mancungnya sudah memerah dan matanya terpejam, takut untuk menatap Luhan. Isakan tak berhenti dari gadis itu, membuatnya jadi perhatian orang – orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun lirih. Luhan mengkerut.

"Karena aku kamu jadi sedih dan badmood. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu lebih sedih lagi, jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Kenapa kau secengeng ini hanya karena itu? Bukan salahmu kalau aku menjadi sedih."

"Tapi itu salahku, karena aku yang membuatmu mengungkit tentang adikmu." Sehun masih menutup matanya, tak ingin menatap Luhan. "Aku min,..."

Chu~

Sehun terbelalak, sementara Luhan menutup matanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tidak memperdulikan orang – orang yang telah memperhatikan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang sibuk memotret mereka berdua. Luhan melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi." Bisik Luhan, mempertemukan hidung mereka berdua. Kemudian ia menjilat pipi Sehun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya, membuat Sehun merona.

"L, lu, disini banyak yang melihat." Bisiknya lirih.

"Lalu, kau mau kita melakukannya di kamar mandi?"

"B, bukan begitu." Sehun memukul dada Luhan. "Dasar otak mesum."

*#*#*#*#*#*

Sehun terlalu malu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memandangi tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut bikini pemberian Luhan tadi.

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau lama sekali?" gerutu Luhan dari luar. Pemuda itu telah menunggunya daritadi. Sehun menghela napas dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Lu,"

Grep~ Brakk!

Luhan segera mengunci pintu, memenjarakan Sehun dalam pelukannya. Ia memandang Sehun secara keseluruhan, membuat gadis itu merona dan malu. Sehun menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Biarkan saja," bisik Luhan lirih. "Kau sangat cantik." Pemuda itu menelusuri tubuh Sehun menggunakan jari – jarinya, membuat napas Sehun menjadi tertahan. Gadis itu kehilangan suara saat jari Luhan menyentuh belahan payudaranya. Melihat bagaimana puting payudaranya mulai menegang dan tampak dari balik kain yang hanya menutupi putingnya saja. Pemuda itu meluncurkan sebuah ciuman ke puncak payudara Sehun membuat gadis itu mengerang, ia juga mencium bibir vagina Sehun dari balik g-string pink itu.

"L, luhh"

Luhan tak menggubris Sehun. Ia menangkup pantat sintal Sehun yang tak tertutupi apapun. Bibirnya sibuk membuat kissmark di perut gadis itu, menyadari sebuah bekas di dekat pusar gadis itu.

"Ini kenapa?" Luhan mendongak, mendapati Sehun yang terengah – engah. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya begitu sayu, ditambah dengan payudaranya yang naik turun karena ia membutuhkan oksigen. Betapa Luhan mengagumi kecantikan gadis pucat itu.

"Aku pernah transplantasi ginjal saat SMP dulu."

"Ini sexy, sepertimu." Luhan berdiri dan menyentuh pipi Sehun, mengecup sudut bibir Sehun sebelum melumat bibir tipis tersebut. Sehun terlalu terlarut hingga tanpa ia sadari ia membawa tangan Luhan untuk menyelinap ke dalam bikini dan meremas payudaranya dan ternyata hal tersebut membuat Luhan sadar. Pemuda itu segera melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Sehun merasa sedih dan tercampakkan. Hening melingkupi mereka berdua. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan tangisnya agar ia tak terlihat menyedihkan.

"Pakai ini." Luhan membantu Sehun yang masih menunduk untuk memasang sleeveless tersebut. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas mendapati sleevelessnya ternyata mampu menutupi hingga paha gadis itu. Walaupun bagian sampingnya agak terbuka, namun itu lebih baik daripada gadis itu hanya memakai bikini.

"Maaf aku menyentuhmu terlalu jauh tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu." Bisik Luhan lirih. Ia tahu Sehun pasti menangis karena merasa Luhan sudah melecehkannya.

"Ayo kita bermain." Luhan membawa Sehun keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut dan membawa gadis itu bermain. Perlahan Sehun melupakan kesedihannya. Bolehkah gadis itu menyebut ini kencan?

*#*#*#*#*#*

ToBeCon

Annyeong!

Tengkyu banget buat teman - teman yang udah mau baca fanfict ~entah apa ini~ dan me-review nya. Sejauh ini komennya positif semua, biarpun ada yg tanya kenapa couplenya HanHun bukannya HunHAn.

Sejujurnya, aku lebih enakkan ngeliatin couple yang satu itu kayak di fanfict aku, cuma itu aja alasannya. Rasanya tu lebih enakkan Luhan yang manly daripada Sehun yang manly. Padahal Sehun itu keren juga. ~maaf saya penggemar TaoRis~.

Trus, Kai itu perasaannya bisa dibilang masih ga jelas, antara suka sama Sehunnie atau cuma sekedar sayang sebagai sahabat dan saudara. Jadi silahkan ditunggu kelanjutannya, hehet...

Oh iya, si Kim bertiga itu kembar tiga lho, anggap aja emang keajaiban atau semacamnya karena aku nggak mau menjelaskan dengan lebih lanjut dan ga mau memikirkannya ~saking malasnya berpikir~ karena udah cukup otakku dipakai untuk menyelesaikan makalah dan laporan yang tiada habisnya dikasih dosen sama instruktur.

Sekali lagi, tengkyuuu banget buat teman- teman yang mau membaca fanfict ini dan maaf reviewnya ga dibalas satu - satu. Saya akan berusaha untuk meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya dan mood saya dalam menulis fanfict. Sekali lagi, KAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUDEUL!

At least, REVIEW PLEASE? ^_^


	3. Something That Isn't Right

Title: Still

By: thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Luhan as Tan Luhan (namja)

Sehun as Oh Sehun (yeoja)

Disclaimer:

Mian kalau ada yang ngerasa ceritanya sama, aku cuma mengeluarkan ide yang terbersit di kepalaku. Para tokoh saling memiliki.

Summary:

"Kemarilah."~Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?"~Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR

~Happy Reading~

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini."

Sehun memandang sinis Jangmi, gadis yang mempunyai fans segudang di sekolah mereka. Ia sangat membenci Sehun dan selalu mencoba untuk membully Sehun kapanpun ia bisa. Dan sekarang ia bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan itu pada saat ia bersenang – senang dengan Luhan.

"Yeah," Ejek Sehun. "Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu primadona sekolah di sini." Sehun berharap Luhan segera kembali dari cafe dan membawanya pergi dari sini. Jangmi dan pacarnya terlihat begitu menyebalkan saat ini. Sementara Jangmi mengejek Sehun yang menggunakan sleeveless, terlihat aneh baginya.

Sehun mengakui kalau Jangmi itu cantik, dan tubuhnya proporsional karena ia tinggi dan tubuhnya terisi di tempat yang seharusnya. Tapi Sehun jengkel padanya karena gadis itu selalu membullynya tanpa alasan jelas. Apalagi mengingat Sehun hanyalah gadis biasa yang berteman dengan si kembar Kim yang merupakan sepupunya. Ia pun tidak terlalu populer di sekolah.

Syukurlah Luhan akhirnya kembali. Pemuda itu seperti tak menyadari Jangmi yang ada di samping Sehun.

"Maaf lama, antriannya panjang sekali." Ujar Luhan sembari menyerahkan segelas bubbletea.

"Gomawo."

Chu~

"Itu untuk bayarannya." Ujar Luhan, menyeringai puas mendapati wajah Sehun yang merona. Padahal mereka sudah terlalu sering berciuman.

"Tan Luhan?"

Kedua sejoli itu menoleh ke arah Jangmi yang masih ada di sana dengan pacarnya.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi." Ujar Sehun sinis.

"Diam kau Oh!" Jangmi berdiri, mendekati Luhan. "Jadi, pangeran sekolah sudah mengubah seleranya? Dari gadis – gadis menawan menjadi upik abu seperti dia?" Ujarnya mencemooh.

"Ya!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengan sang primadona? Bukankah kita tak ada hubungan apapun?" balas Luhan dengan tenang. Pemuda itu menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. "Lagipula kau tentu tahu bahwa upik abu akan selalu menjadi sang barbie."

"Baiklah, aku hanya mengatakan yang terbaik untuk sang pangeran tampan. Sampai jumpa lagi." Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Luhan. Pemuda itu memeluk Sehun erat.

"Lepas Lu, jangan peluk – peluk." Sehun berusaha mendorong Luhan namun pemuda itu malah menggendong Sehun, membuat Sehun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Luhan.

"Luhan~" gerutu Sehun yang terdengar manis Oleh Luhan. Luhan menelusupkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Sehun, mengecup kulit pucat tersebut. Sehun terkikik geli karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena geli." Sehun memeluk leher Luhan semakin erat. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil digendong koala seperti ini. Luhan membawanya duduk di bangku. Sehun ikut mengecup leher Luhan dan menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas.

"Kau kucing kecil nakal." Bisik Luhan.

"Kamu nggak haus?" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengambil gelas yang berada di tangan Sehun dan meminum isinya. Pemuda itu kembali mengecup bibir Sehun dan mendekapnya erat sehingga ia dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu. Luhan tak meyadari dirinya berada dalam perhatian orang – orang yang melewati mereka berdua.

"Aku lapar." Ujar Sehun, masih menenggalamkan wajahnya di leher Luhan. "Dan kakiku lemas. Maukah kamu menggendongku?"

"Bukankah sekarang kugendong?" tanya Luhan jahil. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kamu suka ini kan?" Bisik Sehun. "Akan lebih baik tanpa bikini dan sleeveless ini." Sehun mulai menggoda Luhan dengan memberikan kissmark di leher pemuda itu. Luhan berusaha agar ia tak mendesah, karena ia sangat menyukai sensasi dari kenakalan Sehun tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan nanti?" tanya Luhan. "Kurasa kita terlalu lapar untuk bercumbu di tempat seramai ini."

Sehun tertawa manis, membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Pemuda itu menggendong Sehun mencari restoran terdekat. Tak pernah ia kira Sehun akan seringan ini, mengingat tubuhnya tinggi dan cukup berisi.

"Berapa beratmu?"

"Tidakkah kamu tahu kalau itu pertanyaan yang sangat sensitif untuk seorang gadis?" rengut Sehun kesal.

"Karena kau ringan. Kau tinggi dan berisi, melihat betapa besar dada dan pantatmu. Berapa ukurannya?"

"Lu, itu memalukan untuk dibahas disini."

"Setelah kau mengatakan lebih baik jika kita berpelukan tanpa sehelai benangpun di depan umum?"

"Luhan." Sehun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan, membuat pemuda itu tertawa puas.

"Kau punya alergi?"

"Tidak." Bisik Sehun. "Tapi aku benci telur."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena membuatku gatal dan mataku bengkak."

"Itu alergi, dasar bodoh."

Sehun merengut. "Aku tidak mau disebut penyakitan."

"Kau manis sekali." Luhan mendudukkan Sehun di sampingnya dan beranjak untuk memesan makanan, sementara Sehun tak berhenti memandangi Luhan yang terlihat sangat keren di matanya.

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kau benar – benar bahagia?" tanya Jongdae. Sehun tak membalas pertanyaan sepupunya tersebut dan kembali memandang ke lapangan, dimana ada Luhan dan Jongin yang sedang bermain basket bersama. Gadis itu memilih untuk menemani Jongdae yang bermain PSP di kelas daripada berpanas - panasan meneriakkan para pemuda yang sudah keterlaluan populernya tersebut.

"Mana Joonmyeon?" tanya Jongdae.

"Mungkin bersama si angry bird, kurasa tadi dia berkata seperti itu." Sehun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari lapangan basket, membuat Jongdae ikut melihat apa yang dilihat sepupunya itu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si rusa?"

"Kukira kamu nggak peduli?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimanapun juga kamu itu saudaraku." Ujar Jongdae kembali bermain. "Bukan sok peduli sih, tapi aku hanya tidak terlalu suka pada rusa itu."

"Aigoo, aku terharu." Ejek Sehun. Gadis itu melihat Luhan sudah selesai bermain dan beristirahat. Seorang anggota cheerleader mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah handuk dan minuman. Sehun terus memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Ujar Sehun. "Aku kan bukan pacarnya. Aku hanya membantunya." Gadis itu merasa entah kenapa ucapannya terasa mengganjal. Ia melihat Luhan yang mencium anggota cheerleader itu, dan itu membuat perasaan Sehun semakin mengganjal.

"Aigoo. Mereka terlalu berani." Gumam Sehun.

"Biarkan saja," Ujar Jongdae. "toh bukan urusan kita."

"Benar juga." Sehun merebahkan kepalanya. "Bangunkan aku nanti, Dae."

"Hmm."

Sehun mulai menutup matanya, mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan yang mengganjal tersebut.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Annyeong!

Kali ini aku agak cepat updatenya, karena ada waktu luang sedikit dan mood ku juga agak bagus. Thank you buat chingudeul yang mau baca dan review ceritaku ini. Maaf ya, aku juga pengen bikin cerita yang panjangan dari ini. Tapi entah kenapa kesannya ga bagus. Trus ceritanya tu mereka masih belum menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Ntar mereka baru menyadarinya saat setelah melewati masalah kecil diantara mereka.

Masalah NCnya aku belum yakin mau ngelanjutin ke tahap yang lanjut atau nggak, soalnya ternyata bikin NC itu SUSAH BINGIT BROO! Aku belum ngerasain feeling yang benar saat membuatnya, rasanya NC buatanku itu ga ada nyawanya ~ceilah bahasa gua~. Tapi aku usahain ada deh, mengingat udah kutaruh di rated-M. Maaf ya kalo ngegantung, mau gimanapun juga hubungan mereka itu belum jelas kabar hidupnya, hehehe.

Tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu banget buat chingudeul yang reviewnya alhamdulillah positif semua dan membuatku lebih semangat dalam melanjutkan FF ini. Terus maaf cara balas reviewnya seperti ini, karena waktuku nggak terlalu banyak untuk review satu-satu.

At least,

REVIEW PLEASE? ^^

KAMSAHAMNIDA!


	4. In His Mom's Hometown

Title: Still

By: thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Luhan as Tan Luhan (namja)

Sehun as Oh Sehun (yeoja)

Disclaimer:

Mian kalau ada yang ngerasa ceritanya sama, aku cuma mengeluarkan ide yang terbersit di kepalaku. Para tokoh saling memiliki.

Summary:

"Kemarilah."~Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?"~Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR

~Happy Reading~

*#*#*#*#*#*

Sudah sebulan Luhan tak mengabarinya, dan sekarang pemuda itu medadak mengajaknya liburan bersama keluarga pemuda itu ke kampung halaman ibunya. Tentu saja ia tidak setuju, karena diajak mendadak.

"Aku ada banyak pekerjaan pada musim liburan ini, Lu. Kau lihat kan, cafe ayahku agak ramai saat ini. Lagipula _bumonim_-ku tak akan mengizinkan begitu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku diizinkan oleh ayahmu?" Luhan menerobos masuk cafe. Sehun mencoba manahan pemuda itu namun tak bisa. Luhan akhirnya bertemu dengan Tuan Oh yang baru selesai membuat kue. Sehun tak berani mendekat dan hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua. Luhan mendekati Sehun dengan wajah yang gembira.

'Appamu mengizinkan, ayo pergi." Luhan menarik Sehun menuju mobilnya, tidak membiarkan Sehun memberontak.

"Yaa! Biarkan aku berpamitan dulu dan mengambil dompetku!"

Luhan memberhentikan langkahnya, menarik Sehun ke dalam cafe.

"Yaa! Tan Luhann!"

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Omo, Sehunnie semakin cantik saja." Ujar Heechul melihat Sehun yang baru datang bersama Luhan. Sehun yang sedang cemberut tak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya, namun gadis itu tetap membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada heechul dan Hangeng. Mau bagaimanapun ia harus tetap hormat kepada yang lebih tua.

"Kenapa Sehun tidak pernah main ke rumah?" tanya Hangeng. "Padahal Papa menunggu kedatangan calon menantu kita yang cantik."

"M, ma,..."

"Kami terlalu sibuk dengan ujian, Pa." Potong Luhan, merangkul Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun melepaskan rangkulan tersebut.

"Jangan peluk – peluk."

"Sehun tidak usah malu, Papa mengerti kok."

"B, bukan begitu, Pa. Hanya saja Sehunnie sedang kesal pada rusa ini." Sehun memelototi Luhan imut yang membuat Luhan dan Hangeng terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa masih disini? Kakek dan Nenek sudah menunggu kalian berdua." Ujar Heechul dari pintu rumah. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu kesal. Tapi aku jamin disini kita akan bersenang – senang." Ujar pemuda itu, membawa Sehun memasuki rumah tradisional tersebut. Sehun merasakan pipinya merona.

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Sana jauh – jauh." Ujar Sehun. Luhan terlihat kesal dan merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai, menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut tipis yang tak mampu mengurangi rasa dingin malam ini. Karena kamar di rumah itu kurang, akhirnya Sehun disuruh tidur sekamar dengan Luhan di kamar sepupu Luhan yang sedang di luar negeri.

"Bukannya kita pernah bercumbu, ya?" Tanya Luhan kesal. "Kenapa tidak mau tidur seranjang denganku?"

"Karena kamu rusa buas. Nanti kamu grepe – grepe aku. Nanti kalau kita ketahuan gimana? Emangnya kamu mau menikah muda?"

"Kamu pengen dicumbu, ya? Wah, ternyata pacarku ini mesum juga."

"Bukan, bodoh." Ujar Sehun malu, gadis itu tak dapat menutupi pipinya sehingga terlihat oleh Luhan. "Aku nggak mau tergoda lagi sama kamu."

"Jadi kemarin itu kamu tergoda?"

Sehun semakin merona. Gadis itu merebahkan dirinya, membelakangi Luhan.

"Selamat malam." Ujar Sehun agak ketus.

"Selamat malam." Balas Luhan dengan sedikit godaan. Sehun mencoba menutup matanya, namun ia tak bisa. Gadis itu kepikiran dengan Luhan yang pasti kedinginan tidur tanpa selimut hangat. Sementara Luhan mengamati punggung Sehun, ia tahu Sehun belum tidur. Keheningan terus menemani mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya Sehun merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Sehun berbalik, melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tidur, atau pura – pura tidur.

"Lu,"

"Hmm?" Luhan ~yang sebenarnya pura – pura tertidur~, membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Sehun. "Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeser tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang, kembali membelakangi Luhan.

"Kamu pasti kedinginan. Maaf aku bersikap egois. Kamu bisa tidur di sebelahku kok."

Luhan menyeringai. Gadis itu pasti merona sekarang, pikirnya.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah aku rusa ganas?"

"Aku memang mengizinkanmu tidur seranjang, tapi bukan berarti bisa menyentuhku ya." Sehun menggeser tubuhnya lagi, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya seperti kepompong. Luhan terkekeh melihat kelakuan gadis itu. Pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun dan menghadap ke punggung Sehun.

"Tidak bisakah kau membagi selimutmu? Aku kedinginan."

Sehun tak bergeming, memilih untuk berpura – pura tertidur.

"Jangan pura – pura, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Aku janji tak akan menyentuhmu. Aku hanya ingin berbagi selimut denganmu." Ujar Luhan.

"Janji ya?"

"Iya." Ujar Luhan geli. Sehun membagi selimutnya dan kembali berusaha untuk tertidur.

'Selamat malam." Ujar Luhan.

"Selamat malam." Sehun menutup matanya berusaha untuk tidur, namun ia tak bisa. Debaran jantungnya begitu menggila, membuatnya takut Luhan bisa mendengar. Ia juga bisa merasakan hembusan napas Luhan di tengkuknya.

"Lu, bisakah kamu menjauh sedikit? Aku tidak nyaman."

Tak ada sahutan dari Luhan.

"Lu?" Sehun mencoba berbalik, dan ia mendapati wajah Luhan yang hampir berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Pemuda itu sepertinya sudah terlelap. Sehun tersenyum mendapati wajah terlelap Luhan yang menurutnya sangat manis saat tidur.

"Selamat malam, Luhan."

*#*#*#*#*#*

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah kain gorden membuat Sehun terbangun. Gadis itu mengucek matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Mendapati wajah terlelap Luhan yang menggemaskan seperti semalam.

"Bangun Luhan, lepaskan aku. Aku ingin membantu Mama dan Haelmeoni." Ujar Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan yang erat. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggumam tidak jelas. Sehun yang bertubuh lemah tentu saja tidak akan mampu melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Luhan.

'Maafkan Sehunnie, Mama, Haelmeoni." Bisik Sehun dan kembali tidur di pelukan Luhan karena sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk. Gadis itu langsung terlelap dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

Kriett~

Luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati Heechul yang menatap mereka dengan terkejut dan penuh kecurigaan.

"Dia hanya tertidur di pelukanku, Ma." Ujar Luhan agak jengkel, membuat Heechul terkikik melihat kekesalan putranya tersebut.

"Mama tahu." Ujar Heechul. "Mama hanya ingin bertanya kapan kalian berdua akan bangun, agar Mama bisa menyisihkan sarapan untuk kalian."

'Terima kasih, tapi Sehunnie akan memasak untuk kami nanti. Mama tidak usah cemas dan nikmati saja berkencan dengan Papa di kebun."

"Ide bagus, thanks Honey." Heechul melenggang pergi tanpa lupa menutup pintu kamar. Luhan memandangi wajah terlelap Sehun yang sangat manis. Ia mengusap wajah Sehun dengan perlahan, merasakan kulit Sehun yang terawat. Tak lupa ia menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan kecil di kelopak mata Sehun, lalu mencium bibir Sehun. Ia lepaskan ciuman tersebut, lalu terdiam lama memandangi wajah Sehun. Ia kembali mencium Sehun, lanjut melumat bibir tipis itu membuat Sehun merasa gelisah dan terjaga. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai membalas ciuman Luhan. Luhan akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sehun yang juga terengah – engah. Luhan tersenyum, membuat Sehun juga tersenyum.

"Apa ini mimpi? Kenapa Luhan tersenyum semanis ini kepadaku?" Ujar Sehun lirih. Luhan mengambil tangan Sehun dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Ini benar – benar aku, Sehun. Kamu tidak bermimpi."

"Tentu saja mimpi, da,..."

Luhan kembali mencium Sehun, melumat bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Sehun membalasnya dengan semampunya, karena gadis itu memang minim pengalaman dengan seorang lelaki.

Bermenit – menit mereka habiskan dengan saling memakan bibir dan lidah masing – masing, dengan Luhan yang bersandar di dinding dan Sehun yang berada di pangkuan pemuda itu. Sehun terlihat agresif dari caranya melumat bibir Luhan dengan rakus, sementara Luhan hanya menerima dan menyentuh titik intim Sehun yang terekspos karena gadis itu hanya memakai kemeja hitam tipis kebesaran. Luhan tanpa sengaja melepaskan tali bra yang melingkar di leher Sehun sehingga ia dapat melihat gunung kembar yang menggoda tersebut menegang. Sehun tak peduli dan lanjut mencari juga menghisap lidah Luhan. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendorong kepala Luhan ke belahan dadanya, menggesekkan payudaranya dengan wajah tampan kekasih kontraknya tersebut.

'Apa payudaraku kurang besar dibandingkan jalang – jalang itu, Lu?"

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apa aku harus pasang implan agar ini besar?" tanya Sehun polos sambil meremas payudaranya. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menggeleng.

"Payudaramu sudah besar, sayang. Jika kamu tambah, nanti kamu terlihat seperti sapi perah yang terlalu cantik." Luhan mengecup puting payudara Sehun dan melumatnya sebentar, lalu meremasnya dengan kasar.

"Jadi aku tidak akan terlihat cantik?"

"Kamu akan selalu terlihat cantik, tapi aku benar – benar puas dengan benda kenyal ini jika membesar dengan alaminya. Bukankah ini akan membuatnya menjadi lebih besar?"

Sehun tak mejawab dan sibuk menuntun kedua tangan Luhan untuk meremas payudaranya. Sehun kembali menyambar bibir Luhan dan mendekapnya, menciptakan siluet yang sangat cantik di pagi hari.

"Benar juga, yang ada aku nanti terlihat seperti sapi perah dan itu akan sangat menjijikkan." Gumam Sehun. Gadis itu bangkit dari pangkuan Luhan.

"Mau apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Buka pakaianmu, Lu." Perintah Sehun, sementara gadis itu sudah menanggalkan kemeja berikut pakaian dalamnya, tak menutupi apapun.

"Hun?"

"Ayo, Tan Luhan." Sehun menarik Luhan dan melepaskan pakaian pemuda itu, menyisakan celana dalam Luhan. Sehun berjongkok di hadapan junior Luhan yang sudah membengkak dan mengecupnya pelan. Luhan menarik Sehun ke pelukannya dan mencumbu tubuh telanjang gadis itu, sementara Sehun terduduk pasrah dan mendesah.

"Tahan desahanmu sayang, atau kita akan ketahuan." Bisik Luhan, melumat bibir tipis yang telah membengkak itu. Kembali melumat puting payudara Sehun membuat gadis itu mendesah. Luhan merebahkan tubuh Sehun dan mengambil kemeja hitam Sehun, mengikatkan lengan kemeja itu ke mulut Sehun membuat gadis itu protes.

"Diamlah sayang, atau nanti kita akan ketahuan." Luhan mendudukkan Sehun kembali dan mengikat tangannya di belakang tubuh gadis itu, membuat dadanya membusung ke depan. Luhan menyeringai melihatnya.

"Tidakkah kau menikmati ini? Tak bisa melakukan sesuatu, hanya menerima kenikmatan dariku. Bukankah sensasinya akan berbeda?"

Sehun melotot, memberontak keras. Luhan terkekeh.

"Baiklah." Pemuda itu melepaskan ikatan di mulut Sehun.

"Sialan kau!"

"Waw, sejak kapan pacarku yang cantik ini pandai mengumpat?"

"Lepaskan tanganku juga."

"No, no, no." Desah Luhan. "Lihat ke belakangmu, sayang."

Sehun mengikuti kata-kata Luhan. Gadis itu terkesiap melihat dirinya yang terlihat bitchy di pantulan cermin itu.

"Apa pendapatmu?" bisik Luhan dari belakang, meremas kedua payudara Sehun yang membusung. Sehun yang pasrah hanya menyandarkan dirinya ke dada Luhan.

"Bitchy," jawab Sehun. "aku terlihat menjijikkan dan jalang."

"Kau cantik sayang." Luhan mulai menelusuri miss-v gadis itu, menelusupkan jarinya ke dalam lubang surga itu. Sehun semakin lemas, menutup matanya untuk meresapi kenikmatan itu. Luhan menyeringai.

"Bagaimana?"

Sehun berusaha menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Luhan tak tega melihatnya seperti itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi.

"Luh,"

"Hmm?" Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya agar Sehun tidak kesusahan berbicara.

"Aku ingin mencoba gaya 69." Ujar Sehun. "Bagaimanapun juga tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu menegang seperti itu." Tangan Sehun yang terikat menyentuh kejantanan Luhan yang besar tersimpan di balik boxernya. Luhan melenguh pelan menghasilkan kikikan pelan dari Sehun.

"Luuh," Sehun menampilkan puppy eyesnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap manis dan menyebalkan di setiap waktu, hmm?" Luhan mencubit hidung Sehun dengan gemas, lalu merebahkan dirinya.

"Your pants?"

"You can use your shit mouth for that, babe."

"Tidak adil." Gerutu Sehun sambil menindih Luhan, menggigit pinggiran boxer Luhan dan berusaha melepaskannya dari Luhan. Seketika penis Luhan menampar pipinya dengan keras. Luhan tidak memperdulikan itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya, mencoba memasuki vagina Sehun, sementara Sehun mulai melahap penis Luhan dengan bersemangat hingga nyaris tersedak. Desahan dan lenguhan mereka nyaris tidak terdengar saking sibuknya menikmati tubuh pasangan mereka. Sehun yang merasa akan orgasme menyempitkan vaginanya membuat lidah Luhan terjepit, namun membuat pemuda itu melenguh nikmat. Tak lama kemudian Sehun orgasme, gadis itu melenguh nikmat dan melepaskan kulumannya.

"Hisap terus sayang, jangan dilepaskan." Ujar Luhan lirih. Sehun menurutinya, merasakan punya Luhan yang besar dan nyaris tak muat di mulutnya.

"Punyamu besar sekali Lu," keluh Sehun.

"Lanjutkan saja. Ini kan maumu."

Sehun mendecih pelan dan kembali memakan penis pemuda itu, Luhan berusaha menahan desahannya dan melenguh pelan.

"Come."

Sperma pemuda itu langsung menyerang wajah cantik Sehun, membuat gadis itu tersenyum puas. Sementara Luhan menggeram pelan, lalu menyeringai puas.

"Puas?"

"Lepaskan ikatan ini dulu." Ujar Sehun. Luhan terkekeh dan melepaskan ikatannya. Sehun langsung duduk di paha kekasih kontraknya itu. Mengambil dan mengoleskan cairan semen itu ke tubuhnya, terutama payudaranya sembari menatap Luhan imut.

"Kau mau self service dihadapanku?"

Sehun menggeleng imut. "Aku hanya ingin merasakanmu. Bagaimana serviceku tadi?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk untuk gadis perawan." Ujar Luhan sambil menyeringai, membuat pipi Sehun memerah karena malu. Luhan menarik Sehun dan menjilat wajah cantiknya lalu bermain dan melumat payudara besar itu. Mengakhirinya dengan sebuah french kiss yang panas.

"Kita tidak akan keluar kamar? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Tenang saja," Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut. "Papa dan Mama menikmati kencan mereka. Kalau nenek aku yakin sedang di kebun sekarang."

Sehun menyamankan pelukannya. "bolehkah kita di kamar saja hari ini?

"Dan bercinta? Tentu saja." Sehun memukul kepala Luhan dengan keras, lalu terkikik manis dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu. Luhan memeluknya erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Ah," Sehun teringat dengan smartphonenya dan mengambil benda itu di nakas.

"Kau mau apa?" Ujar Luhan, Sehun kembali merebahkan dirinya dan mengotak-atik benda tersebut. Luhan mengernyit mendapati aplikasi kamera yang aktif.

"Kau mau kita selca?"

"Eungg," Sehun mengarahkan kamera dan tersenyum menggoda, menatap Luhan yang hanya diam.

"Lu,"

"Kau yakin? Nanti kalau foto ini kedapatan bagaimana?"

"Kamu tidak mau?" tanya Sehun, mulai menampakkan wajah masamnya. "Ya sudah." Sehun mengeluarkan aplikasi dan menaruh smartphonenya di dekat kepalanya, menyurukkan kepalanya di dada Luhan kembali.

"Kau marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah?" tanya Sehun. "Untuk sesaat aku lupa kalau dasar hubungan ini hanyalah bisnis."

"Hei," Luhan mengangkat wajah Sehun. "Itu artinya kau marah."

"Kamu lapar?" tanya Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kita memasak?"

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun merengut imut, membuat Luhan tak bisa menolak. Pemuda itu menyibak selimut dan menggendong Sehun ke kamar mandi.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Annyeohaseyo,

Thank you buat chingudeul yang mau membaca dan mereview FF ini, itu membuatku merasa senang karena ada yang berpendapat kalau ceritaku bagus. Sejauh ini, review yang kudapatkan selalu positif jadi aku berpendapat ternyata banyak juga yang tidak menyukai ceritaku sehingga terlalu malas untuk mereview. Dari hasil yang kulihat, yang membaca dan yang mereview ternyata sangat jauh jumlahnya dan tanpa kusadari aku menjadi patah hati ~ceilah bahasa gue~. Pada awal mempublish aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu berharap akan adanya review, namun tak kupungkiri kalau aku senang melihat jumlah reviewer pada chapter pertama. Dan aku tidak memungkiri kalau aku kembali patah hati saat melihat jumlah review pada chapter 2 dan 3.

Yahh, begitulah cuap-cuap curahan hatiku pada kali ini.

Next, HanHun itu sebenarnya pada bebal binti bego dan semacamnya tentang perasaan mereka masing - masing. Jadi aku berniat jahat dulu ~mianhae fansnya Lu-Ge dan Thehunnie Oppa~ dengan membuat mereka sama - sama sakit duluan. Kurasa cuma segitu yang bisa kuceritakan. Kalo soal cheerleadersnya ga kepikiran juga ya. Mau bikin OC, ntar ga enak liatnya, kalau mau bikin girlband, ntar dibilang diskriminasi girlband geemanaa getoh ~terinfeksi virus alay di kampus~. Tapi, ada saran ga, siapa ya yang cocok buat jadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan HanHun ini?

Cukup sekian deh cuap - cuap absurd aku. Once again, thank you buat chingudeul yang mau baca dan review cerita ini.

At Least,

REVIEW PLEASEE?

KAMSAHAMNIDAA!


	5. Realize?

Title:

By: thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Luhan as Tan Luhan (namja)

Sehun as Oh Sehun (yeoja)

Disclaimer:

Mian kalau ada yang ngerasa ceritanya sama, aku cuma mengeluarkan ide yang terbersit di kepalaku. Para tokoh saling memiliki.

Summary:

"Kemarilah."~Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?"~Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR

~Happy Reading~

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Bagaimana?" Sehun menggoyangkan kedua kakinya, tak sabar menunggu Luhan yang sedang menikmati makanannya. "Ya, Tan Luhan."

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk mencernanya, asal kau tahu." Ujar Luhan, mencoba menjahili Sehun. "Ini terlalu asin."

"Benarkah? Seingatku takaran garamnya pas." Sehun mengambil sendok dan mencoba sup yang telah dibuatnya, tapi Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu memasukkan lidahnya sebelum Sehun menelan sup tersebut.

"Ini baru pas."

Sehun merona, memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. "Cepat habiskan." Sehun menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam lalu menunggu Luhan hingga pemuda itu selesai makan.

"Aku akan membereskan ini dulu." Ujar Sehun tanpa melihat ke wajah Luhan. Gadis itu mencuci piring dengan membelakangi Luhan, tak mengetahui pemuda itu telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ingin kubantu?"

Sehun agak terkejut, namun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Luhan mulai memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan ikut membilas piring-piring tersebut, sementara Sehun hanya terpaku.

"Tidakkah kita terlihat romantis?" tanya Luhan, mendapati bayangan mereka yang samar di jendela. Sehun menunduk karena wajahnya merona.

"Kamu terlalu banyak mengumbar keromantisan, Lu."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu nyaman. Dan kita bukanlah pasangan yang sesungguhnya."

Luhan tanpa sadar melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Sehun lebih mudah untuk melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dan berbalik menatap matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya bercumbu denganku?"

"Karena aku menyukainya." Lirih Sehun. "Bohong kalau aku tak menyukainya. Siapa gadis yang akan menolak dicumbu oleh hot boy sepertimu." Gadis itu menunduk. "Aku terdengar murahan sekali."

Tangan Luhan terkepal, namun ia tak melakukan apapun dan hanya membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementara Luhan duduk di ruang keluarga dan termenung di depan TV yang menyala.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Nyaris seharian Sehun tak keluar dari kamar. Gadis itu hanya merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, namun tak bisa tidur.

Knock! Knock!

"Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak dengan lemah, mendapati suara Heechul dari luar.

"Sehunnie?"

Klek!

"_Omona_, apa yang,..."

"Maaf Mama, Sehunnie hanya merasa tidak enak badan."

"Sehun belum makan kan? Luhan bilang Sehunnie belum makan dari siang. Apa mau Mama buatkan sesuatu?" tanya Heechul begitu cemas. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun itu pada dasarnya sudah pucat jadi jika sakit maka pucatnya akan lebih mengerikan.

Sementara Sehun terpaku, karena mendapati Luhan dan Neneknya yang berdiri di belakang Mama-nya. Pemuda itu terlihat cemas walaupun tidak terlalu nampak di raut wajahnya.

"Maaf, Sehunnie merepotkan semuanya. Sehunnie tidak apa – apa kok. Hanya merasa tidak enak badan saja, mungkin bawaan dari musim panas ini. Sehunnie tidak ingin makan apapun untuk sekarang Mama."

Kamu harus makan, biarpun sedikit." Ujar Nenek Luhan. "Mau bagaimanapun cucu menantuku tidak boleh jatuh sakit."

"Nenek," Ujar Luhan. "Sehun hanya pacarku."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, _imma_." Hardik neneknya. "Kau akan menyakiti hatinya kalau seperti itu."

"Luhan benar, nek. Aku hanya pacarnya, bukan calon istrinya." Ujar Sehun, berusaha menahan rasa pedih yang mendadak menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

Brukk!

"Sehunnie!"

Luhan dengan sigap langsung menggendong Sehun dan menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu. Sehun menepis tangan Luhan yang hendak memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat dan aku akan sehat kembali besok." Ujar Sehun, membelakangi Luhan. "Besok kita kemana?"

"Besok kita tentukan. Kau yakin tidak mau makan? Kau hanya makan sedikit tadi." Luhan mengusap kepala gadis itu, namun Sehun terkesan seolah mengelak. Luhan bangkit dan beranjak keluar dari kamar tanpa berkata apapun.

"Sehun sudah istirahat, Ma."

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Heechul tajam.

"Maksud Mama?"

"Sehun lemas karena marah dan kesal, bukannya karena sakit musiman. Mama benar kan?"

"Ma, itu tidak lucu. Mana ada sakit karena marah."

"Tentu saja ada. Mama tidak tau masalah kalian apa, tapi cepat selesaikan. Kau tak kasihan melihatnya seperti mayat hidup begitu? Kalau Nenekmu tau, kau pasti habis dicincang."

Luhan mengernyit, dan berbalik meninggalkan sang Mama.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Annyeonghasseyo, yeoreobeundeul!

Tiuek comeback di sela-sela UAS yang melanda. Disaat semua orang baru selesai UTS, aku malah UAS. Ga tau deh apa yang mau dihapal dari mata kuliah Bahasa Indonesia yang udah belajar dari zaman masih ileran-ingusan sampe segede ini.

BGM untuk cerita ini adalah _Len Kagamine-Rin Kagamine ~ Romeo Cinderella-Love and hate, Kim Sunggyu ~ Kontrol-The Answer _and full album from _BTS ~ In The Mood of Love Pt.1._ Lagunya emang ga terlalu nyambung sih, tapi entah kenapa bikin mood aku naik untuk update cerita ini.

Dan tak bosan-bosannya aku berterimakasih buat reviewer-deul yang mau review cerita absurd bin gila ini. Aku merasa bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau menyemangati dan mengoreksi cerita aku ini. Tengkyu, tengkyu, tengkyuu banget.

At least, let me begging something from you all

REVIEW PLIIIISSS!

Thanks All~ Luph Yaa~ ^_^


	6. Still Don't Know

Title: Still

By: thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Luhan as Tan Luhan (namja)

Sehun as Oh Sehun (yeoja)

Disclaimer:

Mian kalau ada yang ngerasa ceritanya sama, aku cuma mengeluarkan ide yang terbersit di kepalaku. Para tokoh saling memiliki.

Summary:

"Kemarilah."~Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?"~Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR

~Happy Reading~

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Sana."

Heechul mendorong Luhan untuk mendekati Sehun yang sedang duduk di tepi kolam halaman belakang. Luhan sebenarnya ragu, yang ada nanti gadis itu mengindar lagi darinya. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan karena ia sedang menggunakan headphone. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh, mendapati Luhan yang berdiri kikuk di dekatnya dan juga Heechul yang mengintip dari balik pintu. Sehun menunduk, ia benar-benar malas untuk berbicara dengan Luhan sekarang ini. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menghindari pemuda itu terus, apalagi dengan Heechul yang dengan setia mengintip mereka berdua. Luhan juga salah tingkah karena Sehun diam saja.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Sehun terdiam lama, lalu mengangguk dengan ragu. Luhan tersenyum, setidaknya Sehun tidak menghindarinya seolah-olah dirinya adalah wabah penyakit. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun dan ikut memainkan kakinya di dalam air.

Hening masih setia menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan tersebut. Heechul merasa gemas sendiri akan keheningan tersebut.

"Aku,"

Luhan menoleh, melirik Sehun yang masih bermain air.

"saat ini aku rasanya malas untuk berbicara padamu, Lu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghindariku, aku tak mengerti perubahan sikapmu sejak kemarin. Apa yang salah dengan ucapanku kemarin?"

"Tak ada yang salah, namun ada yang baru saja kusadari kemarin. Bukan, aku sadar akan hal ini sejak awal dan aku berusaha memperingatkan diriku tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap saja terjatuh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat ini aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, dan kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku sendirian dulu."

Luhan semakin tak mengerti dengan Sehun, apa yang sebenarnya gadis ini coba untuk sampaikan kepadanya?

"Lu, berapa lama lagi kita akan berada di sini?"

"Ini bahkan baru 3 hari."

"Bisakah kamu mengantarkanku pulang besok? Aku benar – benar lelah dan butuh untuk istirahat."

"Kau bisa istirahat di sini, Hun." Ujar Luhan lembut. "Kau tahu perjalanan ke sini sangat jauh."

Sehun tak berkata apapun lagi. Gadis itu menatap kakinya yang mulai memucat. Ia merutuki kenapa kulitnya bisa begitu tipis. Luhan juga memperhatikan kaki Sehun yang mulai memucat.

"Ayo masuk, kulit kakimu pasti sudah berkerut."

Sehun hanya diam, Luhan yang akhirnya kesal menggendong gadis itu. Sehun membiarkan dirinya digendong oleh Luhan.

"Nanti kulitmu tambah keriput." Ujar Luhan mulai kesal akan kediaman Sehun. "Kau tau kulitmu tipis."

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa matanya mulai memanas dan ia mulai menangis. Sehun menangis dalam diam karena ia tak ingin Luhan mengetahui bahwa ia menangis.

Luhan mendudukkan Sehun di atas ranjang dan berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat airmata Sehun yang mengalir.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Oh Sehun?" Pemuda itu mengusap wajah Sehun. Ia tak berani untuk memeluk Sehun saat ini, karena ia takut Sehun akan menolaknya. Sementara Sehun terus menangis, dan semakin lama gadis pucat itu terisak.

"Lu, _eottohkajji_?" bisik Sehun lirih disela – sela isakannya. Luhan bertambah bingung dengan ucapan gadis manis itu.

"Hun."

Sehun seakan tak bisa berhenti. Gadis itu terus terisak membuat Luhan trenyuh. Pemuda itu akhirnya memeluk Sehun dengan erat, tak peduli Sehun akan menolaknya. Tanpa disangka, Sehun malah membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Etteohke?" lirih Sehun.

"Tak bisakah kau berbagi kesedihanmu denganku?" Luhan mengusap rambut Sehun, lembut dan takut menyakiti sehun. Sementara gadis itu terus terisak pelan, tergugu mengulangkan "Eotteohke" seolah-olah itu adalah mantra.

"Menangislah." bisik Luhan dengan lirih. "Setelah tangisan ini berakhir, ceritakan apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Aku ingin menjadi tempatmu berbagi cerita, karena sesungguhnya aku pun sakit ketika kau seperti ini."

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Udah seminggu kamu kembali, dan selama itu pula kamu belum bercerita dengan kami." Ujar Joonmyeon. Sehun hanya mengaduk – aduk bubbletea-nya.

"Kamu ga mau ketahuan mereka kan?" Joonmyeon melirik kedua saudaranya yang sedang bermain basket. Jongin memang lebih ahli dibandingkan dengan Jongdae.

"Mau jalan – jalan? Kurasa kamu butuh itu sekarang." Ujar Joonmyeon lembut. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin bercerita, namun menurutku hubungan kami sudah berakhir, jadi seharusnya tak ada yang perlu kuceritakan."

"Kalian bertengkar di sana?"

"Tidak juga. Namun kurasa aku terlalu serius dalam menanggapi hubungan ini." Sehun menghela napas. "_I think i'm in love_, Myeon."

"_I didn't wonder._" Joonmyeon menghela napas. "_In the end, you'll fall to that guy._"

"Aku tahu dia tak akan serius, namun tak kusangka kalau aku akan begini."

Joonmyeon kasihan melihat Sehun yang kembali terlihat terpuruk karena rusa Cina tersebut. Sehun itu pada dasarnya sudah kurus, dan sekarang terlihat lebih kurus.

"Sudahlah, untuk sementara lupakan saja rusa Cina itu. Bagaimana kalau kita karaokean?"

"Aku nggak minat, Myeon. Lagipula yang ada aku malah nangis bombay di sana."

"Kalau begitu, kita ke Lotte World saja. Eotte?"

"Shireo."

"CaBi?"

"Itu malah yang paling kuhindari," dengus Sehun pelan. "Di sana terlalu banyak memori ku dengan rusa cina itu. Yah, walaupun cuma sehari tapi tetap saja terlalu banyak hal yang kami lakukan berdua.

"Maksudmu bercinta?"

Sehun mendongak, menatap Joonmyeon tajam.

"Kau kira aku semurahan itu?"

"_Who knows?_" Joonmyeon mengangkat bahunya, sementara Sehun malah terdiam. Karena ucapan Joonmyeon ada benarnya. Dia bisa dibilang murahan karena dengan mudahnya melakukan hal – hal seperti itu dengan pemuda yang tak punya hubungan dengannya.

"Mianhae." Joonmyeon membentuk peace dengan kedua jarinya. Sehun tak mengacuhkan dan kembali mengaduk – aduk sisa bubble dari bubbletea-nya.

"Bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya setelah liburan ini?"

"Molla." Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Palingan dia sudah lupa denganku dan pergi berkencan lagi dengan gadis lain."

"Kalau dia mencarimu?"

"Mana mungkin, Myeon. Aku yakin dia tak akan mengingatku. Palingan dia mencariku kalau Mama sudah bertanya." Ujar Sehun.

"Mama?" Ujar Joonmyeon bingung.

"Maksudku Mamanya Luhan." Kilah Sehun. "Aku takut, dan aku tak ingin menangis lagi karena rusa itu."

"Dan sialnya ia terlalu tampan."

"_Yeah_," Lirih Sehun. "_The handsome Deer i've ever meet_."

*#*#*#*#*#*

ToBeCon

*#*#*#*#*#*

Annyeonghasseyoo~

Today BGM is One Ok Rock - Heartache, Baekhyun - Beautiful, Charlie Puth ft. Meghan Trainor - Marvin Gaye and Cameron Dallas - She Bad. Ga Terlalu nyambung sih, tapi mendukung mood aja.

Tiuek back with another chapter from "STILL". Mood aku lagi bagus buat nulis, walaupun mood aku ga terlalu bagus "b'cuz of someone". Mungkin karena sekarang libur kali. Syukur banget karena aku bisa menggunakan waktu luang aku buat nulis. Haaa, i'm so happy about this~

Next, aku minta maaf buat chapter kemaren yang pendek dari biasanya. Aku beneran ga sreg kalau ceritanya aku tambahin lebih panjang dari itu. Kemaren rata-rata reviewnya minta dipanjangin. Maaf banget aku mungkin ga bisa ngabulin permintaan yang satu itu.

Terus, tengkyu tengkyu tengkyuu banget karena chingudeul udah mau me-review FF ini. Tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu juga buat chingudeul yang menyempatkan membaca FF ini. Tengkyuuuu banget buat semuanya.

At least,

let me begging you all for one thing

REVIEW PLEASEE! ^^

See You, Next Illussion Story, hehet~

THANK YOUU~


	7. Newcomer

Title: Still

By: thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Luhan as Tan Luhan (namja)

Sehun as Oh Sehun (yeoja)

Disclaimer:

Mian kalau ada yang ngerasa ceritanya sama, aku cuma mengeluarkan ide yang terbersit di kepalaku. Para tokoh saling memiliki.

Summary:

"Kemarilah."~Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?"~Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR

~Happy Reading~

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Hari ini kelas kita ada murid pindahan."

Seisi kelas mendadak riuh, apalagi para gadis. Tidak terkecuali Joonmyeon dan Sehun, mengingat yang berdiri di samping wali kelas mereka adalah seorang pemuda tampan. Sementara Kang _Ssaem_ sudah maklum akan keributan di kelasnya tersebut.

"Biarkan dia memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu." Ucapan Kang SSaem membuat para siswa diam. "Nah, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hai semua, perkenalkan aku si Keren No MinWoo dari Busan. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik." MinWoo melemparkan senyuman cassanovanya membuat seisi kelas kembali ribut.

"Hei, hei," Ujar Kang Ssaem. "Kalian ada pertanyaan untuk 'si keren' No MinWoo ini?"

"Seonsangnim, anda membuatku malu." Ujar MinWoo sok malu – malu. "Sebagai bayarannya, anda mau kencan denganku?" Pemuda berlesung pipi tersebut menggoyangkan kedua alisnya, yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala sang guru.

"Sayangnya aku sudah taken."

"Aku mau menjadi selingkuhan anda."

Teriakan riuh langsung memenuhi seisi kelas. Kang Ssaem hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaan muridnya tersebut. "Kalian tidak ada pertanyaan untuk MinWoo?"

"Kau punya pacar?" Tanya HaNa.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya MinWoo. "Kebetulan sekali aku melajang seumur hidupku."

"Kau bisa logat Busan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab MinWoo dengan logat Busan. "Aku kan orang Busan."

"Kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul?"

"Klise, karena pekerjaan Ayah dan ibuku."

"Kau bisa menyanyi kan? Ayo bernyanyi untuk kami."

"Suaraku jelek lho. Kalian yakin?"

Sorak sorai untuk MinWoo mulai terdengar, membuat MinWoo menjadi salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menyanyi untuk semuanya." Ujar MinWoo, membuat kelas seketika hening.

_'ll take care of being hurt on my own_

_So in return promise me one thing_

_Promise me just this one thing_

_Your place will always, forever be just how you left it_

_So if by any chance you start to miss me again,_

_Don't worry about it and come back to me_

_Come back_

_Every single day I'm here, shedding endless tears_

_While waiting for you, come back to me_

_Come back_

_Every single day I'm here, shedding endless tears_

_While waiting for you, come back to me_

_Kim Sung Kyu - Kontrol_

"Waah, itu yang kau bilang jelek? Itu selevel dengan Lee Seunggi, _imma_." Ujar Daehan kesal, yang dibalas dengan cengiran MinWoo.

"Baiklah, karena _Kim Ssaem_ tidak hadir, aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk belajar sendiri. Jangan meribut ke luar kelas, karena _Jjang Ssaem_," Seisi kelas termasuk Kang_ Ssaem_ tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri. "Maksudku Jang _Ssaem_ sedang berpatroli. Aku tak ingin kelas kita kena masalah lagi. Aracchi?"

"Ne~"

"Bagus. Ketua kelas, beritahu MinWoo apa saja yang perlu dilakukannya."

"Ne, Ssaem." Balas Jongdae malas.

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong, Ssaem."

Seketika kelas riuh ditinggal sang guru. Jongdae sebagai ketua kelas maju dan memukul meja pelan.

"Jangan terlalu riuh, atau si JJang itu akan memakan kita lagi. Kalian tahu kan kalau kita ini santapan lezatnya." Jongdae menatap MinWoo. "Aku Jongdae, ketua kelas. Maaf ya kalau kau tak terlalu nyaman bicara denganku, karena aku memang seperti ini."

"Tak masalah."

"Kau bisa duduk dimanapun yang kosong sekarang, karena semuanya hadir. Lalu, kurasa aku harus memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Kelas kita adalah buronan dari Jang Seonsangnim guru E.P di sekolah ini, karena kami semua terlalu nakal menurutnya. Padahal ada kelas yang menurutku lebih daripada kami, mungkin si Jjang itu terlalu dendam dengan Jongin karena dikalahkan dalam Taekwondo dan basket." Jongdae melirik teman – temannya yang mulai menyusun meja. "Kurasa anak – anak merencanakan sesuatu lagi untuk si Jjang itu. Lihat saja mereka."

MinWoo melihat teman – teman barunya berkumpul dan mulai mengeluarkan barang – barang aneh dari loker mereka, seperti telur tepung dan sebagainya. Bahkan anak – anak yang terlihat nerd pun ikut. Hanya beberapa orang yang tidak ikut.

"_Aedeura._" Panggil Jongdae. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami menyiapkan hadiah untuk si Jjang itu, bukankah hari ini dia ulang tahun?" Ujar Ryu. Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kalian lupa ucapan Kang Ssaem barusan ya?"

"Bukan lupa Dae," kilah Sehun, mendekati Jongdae dan MinWoo. "Tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan datang ke kelas kita. Kita hanya akan memberikan kejutan kecil yang berkesan untuk si Jjang itu. Kau harus ikut MinWoo." Gadis pucat itu menarik tangan MinWoo dan membawanya mendekati kerumunan tersebut.

"Aku Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu."

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Bagaimana perkenalan ala kelas kami?" Tanya Joonmyeon, membuat MinWoo berhenti makan. Pemuda itu memandangi teman – teman barunya. Semuanya sibuk bercanda satu sama lain membahas bagaimana bentuk Jang Ssaem seperti tempura siap untuk digoreng. Sementara Kang Ssaem makan dengan tenang di antara mereka.

"Menyenangkan." Komentar MinWoo. "Apalagi karena ditraktir Kang Ssaem. Kalian sering seperti ini?"

"Nggak juga sih." Ujar Sehun. "Hanya sesekali." Gadis pucat itu melirik lapangan, melihat anak lelaki bermain basket.

"Ada pacarmu ya?"

"Hah?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati MinWoo berada di sampingnya. Jarak mereka bisa dibilang dekat, membuat MinWoo dapat melihat wajah cantik Sehun dengan jelas. Sehun terkejut dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Gadis itu salah tingkah dan menunduk, menghindari kontak dengan MinWoo.

"Ada pacarmu ya?" Tanya MinWoo, menghilangkan kekikukannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena matamu selalu melihat ke lapangan kalau ada anak basket." MinWoo mencomot tteokbokki Sehun. "Yang mana dia?"

"Tidak kok. Aku tak punya pacar." Ujar Sehun lirih. Hatinya begitu memberat untuk berkata dia tidak punya. Namun pada kenyataannya dia memang tak berpacaran dengan Luhan.

"Dan kenapa harus Luhan yang ada di pikiranku?"

"Luhan?"

"Hah? A, aku berkata sesuatu?"

"T, tidak. Mungkin aku salah dengar."

*#*#*#*#*#*

Luhan melihat Sehun yang berbicara dengan pemuda yang kurang familiar baginya. Gadis itu terlihat senang, tidak seperti liburan musim panas kemarin.

"Dan kenapa aku harus peduli padanya?" Desis Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terus melirik Sehun, namun ia tetap melakukannya. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum walaupun itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kelas mereka baru saja dihukum si Jjang."

Luhan menoleh, mendapati Kris duduk di sampingnya.

"Jjang Ssaem?"

"Siapa lagi yang begitu berniat memakan Kim Jongin hidup – hidup?"

"Kenapa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa Jjang menghukum mereka?"

"Tumben?" Kris menatap Luhan. "Tidak biasanya kau peduli."

"Memangnya aneh?"

"Apa karena Oh Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Aku benar." Kris mendengus pelan. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Saranku jangan, karena dia ada 3 bodyguard."

"Pacarmu dan kembarannya?"

"_Exactly._" Kris mengangguk. "Mereka membuat pesta kejutan untuk Jjang, dan juga salam perkenalan untuk anak baru dari Busan."

"Anak baru?"

"Yang berbicara dengan Sehun itu." Luhan menatap kelas Sehun. Gadis itu masih mengobrol dengan anak baru yang dimaksud Kris.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya wajahnya yang tidak familiar dari kelas Joonmyeon." Kris melirik Luhan yang terus melihat kelas Sehun. Tersirat kesenduan dari wajah tampan pemuda Cina itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Ekspresi wajahmu," Ujar Kris. "Kenapa menyedihkan begitu?"

"Aku tidak begitu." Ujar Luhan. Kris menghela napas, merasa kesal melihat sepupunya tersebut. Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Terserahmu Lu, teruslah berkilah dan kau akan kehilangan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kris menunjuk ke kepalanya sendiri, mengisyaratkan ~_pikir sendiri, rusa idiot_~ pada sepupunya yang bodoh itu. Meniggalkan pemuda rusa itu.

"Sialan kau, Wu!"

*#*#*#*#*#*

ToBeCon

*#*#*#*#*#*

Annyeonghaseyo!

Tiuek back again setelah meditasi sekian abad lamanya ~emangnya apaan gua~ di palung laut terdalam ~sok geografi pula gua~. Haha, maafkan untuk kehiperbola-an ku, yeoreobeundeul.

Today BGM, _Kim Sunggyu - 27 Full Album_ dan _MonstaX - Trespass Full Album_, ditemani sahabat setia aku Laptop dan Wi-Fi terus duo Doraemon-MeiMei yang lagi sibuk bikin tugas biostatistika sambil mesra - mesraan. Hadeuhh, obat nyamuk gua. Okeh, maafkan segala kegilaanku sebelumnya, maklum otak saya terlalu lelah berkutat dengan rumus - rumus statistika yang nauzubillah banyak banget buat diingat.

Rencana awalnya chapter ini hanya ingin menceritakan tentang suasana kelas Sehun yang bisa dibilang Ajaib banget untuk ukuran Korean High School karena terpengaruh drama _Who Are You - School 2015_, namun pas dibaca ulang malah keliatan kacau banget. Jadilah ceritanya seperti itu. Aku memutuskan untuk nambahin dua pihak ketiga dalam hubungan si HanHun, keduanya OC. Jadi jangan salah paham sama namanya ya.

Tadi ada review yang baru masuk ngomongin soal bahasa yang baku. Engg, untuk yang itu kayaknya aku ga bisa janjiin ya, soalnya aku juga masih dalam masa mencari gaya bahasa yang cocok sama aku. Gaya bahasaku itu masih labil, bisa diliat di cerita - cerita aku. Aku masih terpengaruh dengan gaya bahasa dari Novel atau FF lain yang aku baca tanpa aku sadari. Trus pemilihan kosakata aku termasuk ribet, padahal aku berusaha biar keliatan simpel. Namun malah keliatan ribet.

Dan tak bosan-bosannya aku berterimakasih buat yang mau baca dan me-review cerita absurd bin gila ini. Aku merasa bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau menyemangati dan mengoreksi cerita aku ini. Dan tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu banget buat komen yang membangun semangat aku dalam melanjutkan FF ini. Aku harap kalian semua masih mau baca dan review. Okeh, sampai sini aja cuap - cuapnya saat ini.

At least, let me begging something from you all

REVIEW PLIIIISSS!

Thanks All~ Luph Yaa~ ^_^


	8. I know that's him, but

Title: Still

By: thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Luhan as Tan Luhan (namja)

Sehun as Oh Sehun (yeoja)

Disclaimer:

Mian kalau ada yang ngerasa ceritanya sama, aku cuma mengeluarkan ide yang terbersit di kepalaku. Para tokoh saling memiliki.

Summary:

"Kemarilah."~Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?"~Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR

~Happy Reading~

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Kenapa ini susah sekali?" gerutu Sehun pelan. Jongin hanya tertawa melihat sepunya itu frustasi karena rumus matematika.

"Kalau ada Jongdae, pasti kau sudah habis ditangannya."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu idiot Oh Sehun?" cibir Sehun menirukan suara sepupunya yang cempreng itu, membuat Jongin tertawa cukup keras. Membuat keduanya mendapat teguran dari penghuni perpustakaan yang lain.

"Rasakan itu, Kkamjong."

"Selesaikan saja pelajaranmu itu, atau Jongdae akan menghabisimu."

"Oleh karena itu, ajari aku Jong." Sehun menunjukkan Aegyonya. "Aku belum berpacaran dan masih ingin menikmati hidupku dulu."

"Lalu Luhan mau kau kemanakan?"

Sehun terdiam, membuat Jongin ikut terpaku. Sehun teringat lagi dengan pemuda Cina yang tak pernah menghubunginya itu. Sepertinya hubungan mereka benar – benar berakhir sejak liburan.

"Dia bukan pacarku." Lagi, Sehun harus merasakan sesak. Ketika ia berusaha untuk menyangkal perasaannya sendiri.

Jongin tahu ada yang salah dengan sepupunya itu semenjak liburan musim panas. Ia hanya berpura – pura tak tahu dan bersikap biasa kepada Sehun, karena ia tak ingin berakhir dengan menyakiti gadis itu. Namun ia harus tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya kepada Luhan, walaupun itu terlihat dari sikap gadis pucat itu.

"Kalian sudah putus."

"Kami tidak pernah pacaran Jong, itu hanya keputusan sepihak Luhan. Dan lagipula aku hanya membantunya." Nada suara Sehun terdengar begitu sedih, dan Jongin merasa bersalah karena telah mengungkit tentang Luhan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Sehun mendongak, kedua mata kecilnya melebar karena pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku mengenal dirimu dari kecil, Hun. Takkan ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan, sekeras apapun kau berusaha." Jongin tersenyum. "Apa kau menyukai, bukan, tapi mencintai Tan Luhan?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Jongin, ia tak mampu untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Kau mencintainya, aku benar kan?" Ujar Jongin karena ia kunjung tak mendapat jawaban dari sepupunya itu.

"Kalaupun iya, semua sia – sia Jong. Kau tahu bagaimana Luhan. Sekarang ini aku sedang berusaha membunuh rasa cintaku karena aku tak ingin terbunuh oleh rasa cintaku sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"Apanya?"

"Tidak ingin mencoba dulu? Maksudku dengan mengungkapkannya."

"Dan hasilnya selalu seperti itu, diterima lalu dicampakkan." Sehun menghela napas. "Aku ingin belajar, bukannya konsultasi cinta. Jongdae benar – benar akan membunuhku setelah ini."

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di bumi, Nona Oh." Nada jengkel itu terdengar dari samping Sehun. Sehun menoleh, terkejut mendapati wajah jengkel Jongdae. "Akhirnya kau sadar dengan kewajibanmu sekarang. Sudah sejauh mana?" Jongdae melihat buku Sehun yang dipenuhi dengan rumus – rumus tak jelas. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau itu bodoh, tapi tak kukira kau akan sebodoh ini, Oh Sehun."

Ctak!

"Aww," Sehun menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan mesra dari Jongdae, bibirnya mengerucut imut. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil, mengingat mereka masih di perpustakaan.

"Aku kan hanya tak bisa ini, Dae. Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah aku benar – benar idiot? Bahkan aku lebih baik dari Joonmyeon."

Ctak!

"Jongdae!"

"Kalau kau tak mau kuajar, sana pulang."

"Arasseo." Sehun membereskan buku – bukunya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Kau benar – benar pulang?" Tanya Jongin, tak percaya akan sikap Sehun.

"Ne, lebih baik aku pulang dan belajar sendiri. Sia – sia aku minta diajari kalian berdua."

"Kau marah?" Tanya Jongdae. Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Tentu saja, Kim Jongdae. Aku pulang dulu." Gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan kedua pemuda kembar tersebut. Sehun melirik arlojinya sekilas.

"Sudah nyaris sore." Gumamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun sontak menoleh, seketika mendorong kepala yang berada di sampingnya hingga sang pemilik terjungkal ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?" Gerutu Minwoo sambil berdiri, membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragamnya.

"Salah siapa mengagetkanku." Sebal Sehun. Gadis itu kembali berjalan, tak mempedulikan pemuda yang ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya penasaran denganmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu, No Minwoo."

"Oleh karena itu aku penasaran." Minwoo menyeringai. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak tertarik padaku?"

"Karena kau tampan dan populer. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kau juga player."

"Aku setia, for your information."

"Dan aku tak butuh infomu itu, gomapta chinguya." Mereka berdua sampai di halte tujuan dekat rumah Sehun. Sehun duduk, diikuti Minwoo. Tak lama kemudian, bus datang.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu, ini bus tujuan ke rumahku." Ujar Minwoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun terlihat bingung.

"Sehun, kau harus segera masuk." Ujar Paman sopir Bus. Sehun tersadar dan meminta maaf, lalu duduk di dekat jendela. Sementara Minwoo memilih duduk di samping Sehun. Minwoo tak berniat untuk mengajak Sehun berbicara, karena gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah. Tak berapa lama entah kenapa kepala Sehun sudah bersandar di dinding jendela. Minwoo tak berniat mengubahnya karena mungkin saja gadis itu marah padanya nanti.

"Lu,…"

Minwoo menoleh, mendapati Sehun masih tertidur. Namun ia yakin gumaman tadi berasal dari Sehun.

"Dia mengigau?"

"Lu,…"

Minwoo menggeleng bingung, memilih membiarkan igauan gadis itu.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Sehun mengenali itu, beberapa kali disentuh Luhan membuatnya mengenali suara pemuda yang ia sukai tersebut. Sehun merasa tulang – tulangnya lepas saat mendengar suara geraman Luhan menahan nafsunya. Dan ia merasa semakin lemas dengan mendengar suara desahan Choi Heera, salah satu cheerleaders di sekolahnya. Dari yang ia lihat, Luhan selalu berakhir dengan Choi Heera tak peduli sebanyak apa gadis yang dikencaninya. Apa akhirnya ia juga dicampakkan oleh pemuda itu?

"Lu, teruskan."

Hanya geraman Luhan yang terdengar, pemuda itu tak berkata apapun. Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut di ruang kesehatan tersebut. Ia tak sanggup, bahkan untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya. Gadis itu bisa melihat sekilas siluet Luhan yang mendominasi Heera. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Heera mengangkang untuk Luhan dan pemuda itu langsung memasukinya dengan penuh nafsu. Desahan Heera pelan dan begitu lembut, mungkin hal itu yang membuat Luhan menyukai gadis itu.

Airmata mengalir dari iris caramel Sehun, tanpa diiringi isakan dari bibir tipisnya. Desahan, geraman, dan suara peraduan kedua manusia itu terdengar jelas di telinganya, membuat airmata itu mengalir semakin deras. Sehun merutuki ketidakmampuannya untuk bersuara dan menghentikan kegiatan dua manusia disana. Dadanya sesak, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya menegang, tak membiarkannya untuk melakukan apapun ataupun menyadari apapun.

Hingga akhirnya kesadarannya tergantikan oleh kegelapan.

*#*#*#*#*#*

ToBeCon

*#*#*#*#*#*

Annyeonghasseyo!

Tiuek is back, dengan chapter terbaru "STILL". Masih adakah yang merindukan sayah?  
Hohoho~

First of all, tengkyu tengkyu tengkyuuu bangettt buat chingudeul, eonniedeul, oppadeul, dan dongsaengdeul yang mau baca dan review cerita gajeh saya ini.

BGM kali ini adalah lagu yang cukup lama, yaitu Royal Pirates - Run Away ~ Betting Everything, BTS - Butterfly, Park Hyung Seok - Beautiful Days, EXO - Sing For You, Lovelyz - Goodbye Like Yesterday, and Jooyoung - Call You Mine. (Sumpah gua lagi baperan sekarang).

Dan tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu banget buat komen yang membangun semangat aku dalam melanjutkan FF ini. Aku harap kalian semua masih mau baca dan review. Okeh, buat saat ini cuma segitu cuap - cuap dirikyuh yang gejeh ini. Lagi ga mood buat nyusun kata - kata.

At least, let me begging something from you all

REVIEW PLIIIISSS!

Thanks All~ Luph Yaa~ ^_^


	9. The Fight

Title: Still

By: thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Luhan as Tan Luhan (namja)

Sehun as Oh Sehun (yeoja)

Disclaimer:

Mian kalau ada yang ngerasa ceritanya sama, aku cuma mengeluarkan ide yang terbersit di kepalaku. Para tokoh saling memiliki.

Summary:

"Kemarilah."~Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?"~Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR

~Happy Reading~

*#*#*#*#*#*

Luhan terpekur di sudut kamar, melihat Sehun yang belum sadar sedari ia menemukan gadis itu.

_"__Dia hanya pingsan setelah mengalami sesak napas dan kejang begitu lama, beruntung tidak sempat mengancam nyawanya. Emosinya harus terjaga jika kau mau dia bertahan."_

_"__Maksud anda?"_

_"__Aku bukan ahlinya, tapi bisa kukatakan ini berbahaya. Dia akan kejang dan sesak napas ketika sangat tertekan."_

_Dokter Nam menghela napas._

_"__Dan jika rentang waktunya terlalu lama maka nyawanya bisa terancam."_

Luhan mengacak rambutnya gusar, melihat tubuh ringkih Sehun yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Ia terkejut ketika mendengar suara sesak napas seseorang di samping tempatnya sex dengan Heera. Ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang beristirahat di samping mereka karena ia terlalu dibutakan nafsu. Dan jantungnya seakan runtuh ketika yang didapatinya adalah Sehun yang terlihat seperti meregang nyawa dan kemudian pingsan.

"Kenapa tidurmu begitu lelap, Hunna." Bisik Luhan, mengusap rambut Sehun yang begitu halus. Ia menyukai ketika helaian lembut itu berada dalam sentuhan jarinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu tertekan sehingga kau seperti ini?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tetap saja cantik bahkan ketika seringkih ini?"

"…"

Luhan mengecup punggung tangan Sehun, menciuminya begitu lama. Ia juga mengecup setiap inci wajah pucat Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi hatiku begitu hancur melihatmu seperti tadi." bisik Luhan. "Sadarlah, Oh Sehun."

Sepertinya harapan Luhan terwujud, karena ada pergerakan dari Sehun. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, menunggu Sehun yang membiasakan pandangannya.

"A,...ku,…"

"Syukurlah kau sadar." Luhan terus mengecup punggung tangan Sehun.

"Lu,…Han?"

"Ini aku." Luhan tak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Sehun menepis tangannya, membuat Luhan sangat terkejut.

"Hun?"

"Aku dimana?" Entah kenapa Luhan merasa nada bicara Sehun begitu dingin, bukan seperti Oh Sehun yang ia kenal. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadis pucat itu?

"Kau,…"

"Aku ingin pulang." Potong Sehun. Gadis itu bangkit dari ranjang, tak memperdulikan Luhan yang berusaha menahannya.

"Dokter bilang kau harus istirahat dulu, Hun." Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun kembali duduk ranjang. "Aku akan meminta Mama untuk menelepon Appa-mu kalau kau menginap di sini."

"Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu, bangsat." Ujar Sehun dingin, membuat Luhan semakin terkejut.

"Hun?"

"Kenapa? Kamu kira aku nggak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Heera?" Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Luhan. "Lepaskan aku, kau menjijikkan Tan Luhan. Aku tak ingin berlama – lama denganmu setelah melihat kelakuanmu."

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" Luhan menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. "Bukankah kita juga pernah melakukannya?" Ujar Luhan jengkel. Sehun berusaha melepaskan pegangan Luhan yang mengerat.

"Lepaskan aku, Tan Luhan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku!" bentak pemuda itu. "Kau marah kepadaku sejak liburan musim panas dan aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah. Setidaknya beri aku alasan logis."

Sehun berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Luhan, namun ia tetap saja tak mampu melawan pemuda kurus itu. Luhan menahan Sehun semakin erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Tan Luhan." Ujar Sehun lirih. "Aku mohon."

"Tak bisakah kau beristirahat dan tidak melawanku? Aku tak ingin melihatmu ringkih seperti ini."

"Aku nggak mau bertemu denganmu, aku nggak mau melihat wajahmu." Bisik Sehun lirih. "Tidak setelah aku melihatmu bercinta dengan Heera."

"Kami tidak bercinta, Hun." Kilah Luhan. "Karena aku tidak mencintainya."

Sehun merasa lega sesaat, namun ia tak ingin Luhan bisa melihat kelegaannya tersebut.

"Tentu saja, kamu rusa mesum." Ujar Sehun. "Hanya tau cara memuaskan kemaluanmu saja."

"Oh Sehun,"

"Aku benar kan?" Tantang Sehun. "Kamu hanya ingin memuaskan nafsumu tak peduli siapapun yang tersakiti karena ulahmu itu. Aku muak melihat wajahmu itu, jadi biarkan aku pulang."

Sehun mulai terisak. Airmatanya mengalir deras, membuat Luhan kelabakan. Pemuda itu menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Sehun.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Ujar Luhan. "Kau bisa mati, Sehun."

'Lalu kenapa jika aku mati? Tak ada hubungannya denganmu kan? Toh aku bukan siapapun untukmu."

"Aku cemas dan peduli padamu, Oh Sehun!" Bentak Luhan, membuat Sehun terkejut. "Jantungku seakan runtuh ketika melihatmu seperti meregang nyawa. Tulang – tulangku seakan lepas melihatmu terbaring ringkih, darahku seakan berhenti mengalir melihatmu semakin kurus dan tirus."

"Aku lebih sakit melihat kamu peduli seperti ini!" Teriak sehun pelan, karena tenaganya benar – benar sudah habis. "Aku tak ingin berharap terlalu banyak darimu, karena aku tahu aku takkan pernah ada dalam hatimu."

"Hun,…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tan Luhan" Sehun tersenyum perih. "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa, namun aku tahu aku harus membunuh rasa ini sebelum aku yang terbunuh. Karena aku tahu kamu tak pernah sedikitpun mencintaiku." Gadis itu kembali terisak, sementara Luhan terdiam. Sehun mengambil kesempatan dan keluar dari kamar yang menurutnya kamar Luhan tersebut.

"Sehunnie?"

"Mama."

"Hunnie mau kemana? Lihat, wajahmu masih pucat." Heechul mendekati Sehun, mengusap wajah pucat gadis itu. Mendapati pipi tirusnya basah.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Ma." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sungguh merasa malu tertangkap menangis oleh Heechul. Wanita paruh baya itu menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Membuat Sehun merasa begitu nyaman.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Heechul. "Hunnie bertengkar dengan Luhannie?"

Sehun memilih tak menjawab. Gadis itu merasa bersalah akan kebaikan Heechul kepadanya yang bukanlah siapa – siapanya Sehun.

"Hunnie takut Mama marah?"

Sehun menggeleng, menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Heechul.

"Sehun!"

Luhan mendekati mereka berdua, tak memperdulikan tatapan Heechul yang tajam kepadanya. Sehun mempererat pelukannya, tak ingin melihat Luhan yang terus menatapnya dengan memohon.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Heechul bingung dengan situasi di antara kedua anak itu. Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipinya yang dibasahi airmata.

"Sehunnie pulang dulu. Maaf merepotkan Mama dan Papa." Ujar Sehun lalu berlari keluar dari kediaman keluarga Tan.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Holaaa!

Tiuek _is back after a long time_ bertapa di pedalaman kolam rumahku ~apaan sih, gejeh~

Sebenarnya chapter ini udah lama bersarang di dalam laptop aku, cuma belum yakin buat update. Ini pun setelah beribu - ribu kali aku baca ulang, baru aku mengupdatenya. Perasaanku campur aduk pas baca ulang, antara yakin atau nggak buat update. _And here i am right now_!

_Today BGM is Seventeen - SIMPLE ~ Can't see the end_, lalu _Reygan - Terindah di hidupku_. Setelah sekian lama nggak dengerin lagu Indo, akhirnya kembali dengerin gara - gara suara si Rey yang keceh bingitzz.

Maafkeun dirikuh yang gejeh ini, karena selalu menghilang lalu mendadak hadir kayak hantu. Dan tengkiuh bingitzz buat semua _reader-deul_ dan _reviewer-deul_ yang mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview cerita ga mutu saya ini.

Segitu aja cuap - cuap saya kali ini, _lemme beggin' somethin' from u all_

REVIEW PLIZZ? ^_^


	10. Still Fall

Title: Still

By: thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Luhan as Tan Luhan (namja)

Sehun as Oh Sehun (yeoja)

Disclaimer:

Mian kalau ada yang ngerasa ceritanya sama, aku cuma mengeluarkan ide yang terbersit di kepalaku. Para tokoh saling memiliki.

Summary:

"Kemarilah."~Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?"~Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR

~Happy Reading~

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Wow."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun sinis. "Apa gayaku aneh?"

"Tidak." Kilah Minwoo, menyusul Sehun yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu. "Kau patah hati? Tapi sepertinya tidak juga."

"Entahlah"

"Berarti ada kemungkinan, bukan?" Ujar Minwoo. "Anak basket itu?"

"Yang mana?"

" Flower-boy yang menggendongmu dengan cemas kemarin." Minwoo memegang dagunya, bergaya mencoba mengingat. "Yang kau pandangi saat hari kedatanganku. Ah, ngomong tentang kemarin. Ada apa sampai dia begitu cemas begitu?" Sehun berhenti dan menatap Minwoo penasaran.

"Maksudmu Luhan?"

"Mungkin," Minwoo mengendikkan bahunya. "ada yang bilang dia pacarmu. Dia seperti kesetanan saat membawamu, kemejanya tak terkancing dan ia tak bersepatu."

"Aku hanya lemas karena tak sarapan."

"Benarkah?" Mata Minwoo menyipit, menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Mencoba mencari kejujuran dari gadis pucat itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk, melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Hei, aku tak bisa percaya dengan anggukan aneh begitu." Ujar Minwoo menyusul Sehun yang telah dikerubungi oleh ketiga Kim. Sehun menanggapi teman – teman sekelasnya dengan tertawa ringan.

Ctak!

"Aww, YA!"

"Kau mau membohongiku?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" Ujar Sehun jengkel. "Lagipula kau hanya temanku."

Minwoo mencibir mendengar ucapan Sehun yang entah kenapa begitu menyebalkan untuk didengar. Akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk duduk di bangkunya. Sesekali melirik Sehun yang tidak lagi melihat ke lapangan basket.

*#*#*#*#*#*

"_…__Karena aku tahu kamu tak pernah sedikitpun mencintaiku._"

Luhan menutup matanya sekilas, merasa frustasi karena ucapan Sehun terus terngiang di kepalanya. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin, namun ia semakin teringat dengan gadis pucat tersebut.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Tan Luhan._"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumam pemuda itu sembari menjambak rambutnya pelan.

"Apa galau itu memang termasuk rutinitasmu sekarang?" Kris meletakkan sekaleng soda di atas meja Luhan, yang tidak digubris oleh rusa itu.

"Dia mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku."

Kris mengernyit. "Dia?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Akhirnya kau mengetahui itu, idiot." Kris mendengus keras. "Lalu kenapa kau menjadi galau seperti ini? Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, tinggal minta maaf saja. Toh dia juga tahu kau ada affair dengan Choi Heera." Kemudian Kris teringat sesuatu. "Dia berubah. Apa itu karena dia patah hati?"

Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan ~maksudmu apa, cepat beritahu aku~

"Lihat saja sendiri ke kelasnya. Aku juga malas untuk menjelaskannya padamu."

Luhan malah merebahkan kepalanya ke meja, membuat Kris frustasi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sih, idiot? Kalau suka, jadikan pacar. Kalau tidak biarkan dia lepas dan jangan memikirkannya lagi. Kau ini namja."

Luhan memandang ke luar kelasnya, mendapati sosok yang entah kenapa mulai familiar baginya.

"Apa-apaan dengan penampilan seperti itu?" komentar pemuda itu tanpa sadar, ia juga membuat ekspresi wajah yang begitu kentara kesalnya. Kris ikut melihat ke arah pandang Luhan, terbahak melihat ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Aku sedang marah sekarang."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu marah, tuan muda?" Goda Kris geli dengan kemarahan Luhan. "Melihat Sehun yang terlihat seksi dengan rambut pendek ombre dan baju pas badannya, atau karena kemampuan basketnya yang payah?"

"Karena basketnya benar - benar payah."

Kris terkekeh geli karena ulah sepupunya tersebut. "Lalu apa hak mu untuk marah seperti itu? Dia hanya tak bisa bermain basket, karena dia dancer."

"Dan anak – anak bodoh itu malah berteriak untuknya."

Kris ikut melihat ke lapangan basket. Mendapati Sehun yang bermain basket dan diperhatikan oleh anak laki-laki dari kelas lain. Menurutnya pasti karena perubahan gadis itu yang membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik dan seksi.

Dan tentu saja tak secantik dan seseksi Joonmyeon tercintanya.

Kris nyaris tersedak minumannya ketika mendapati sepupunya yang bodoh itu sudah berada di lapangan dan menarik Sehun keluar dari lapangan.

"Dasar bodoh."

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Lepaskan aku, Lu." Sehun mencoba memberontak, namun Luhan tak bergeming. Mereka berdua menjadi perhatian di koridor, sehingga Sehun memutuskan untuk diam dan menuruti keinginan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Gadis itu yakin pergelangan tangannya pasti kembali membiru karena ulah pemuda itu.

Brukk!

"Aww,…"

Luhan mengurung Sehun di antara dirinya dan dinding. Sementara Sehun terus meringis karena punggungnya yang membentur dinding.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

Sehun mendongak, mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya begitu intens. Meneliti setiap inci tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menyentuh ujung rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa rambutmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba gaya baru." Sehun memalingkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Luhan yang terasa menusuknya. Luhan terus mengusap rambut Sehun dan menciumnya. Tak lupa ia menghadiahkan sebuah hembusan ke telinga gadis itu.

"Telingamu ditindik?"

"…"

"_It's sexy._" Pemuda itu mengulum telinga Sehun sebentar, membuat Sehun merintih. Tak lupa tangannya beralih mengusap pinggang gadis itu. Sehun berusaha menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir tipisnya, membuat Luhan menyeringai puas.

"_Mine._" Bisik Luhan lirih. "_Don't dare to deny that._"

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir tipis Sehun sekilas dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang terduduk lemas. Airmata mengalir dari iris coklat itu.

"_I fall to that deer, again._"

*#*#*#*#*#*

ToBeCon

*#*#*#*#*#*

Holaa!

I'm backk!

Aku mencoba untuk menerima kalau ceritaku itu cukup bagus, jadi aku memutuskan untuk update chapter ini. Mungkin karena dipengaruhi stress kuliah blok buat praktek, anepun tak tehe (kan, bahasa gua gaje). Beberapa bagian udah ada yg aku cek, tapi ga tau juga kalau kalian menganggap masih ada typo. Jadi, maafkeun aja diriku yang gaje ini.

Adakah yang suka sama boys24 disini? Aku suka banget sama cowok2 keceh itu, walaupun keliatannya ga terlalu keceh sama sebagian netizen. Aku juga ga terlalu bisa ngomen talent sih, tapi aku suka sama kemampuan mereka walaupun ada yang ga mumpuni. Aku fans berat unit SKY sama unit Yellow (just FYI, ya) Hehehehe.

Eh, aku sampe lupa soal cerita. HanHun itu ga pernah having sex ya, cuma ya sentuh2 aja. Aku juga lupa istilahnya. Udah ada waktu mereka di kampung mak Heechul. Trus, aduhh aku terhura? banget karena ada yang gemes dan bisa nangis gara - gara cerita gaje aku ini. Maksudku, ceritaku ini ga dalam level yang bisa bikin orang - orang merasa sedih maupun gemes. Karena aku mengakui kalau susunan kalimat aku itu masih berantakan dan geje, trus penyampaian cerita aku juga masih belum bagus. Tapi aku sungguh - sungguh berterimakasih karena masih ada chingudeul yang mengomentari cerita ini dengan positif.

Hah, maafkan kegajehan saya malam ini. Agak sedikit badmood jadi ingin melakukan beberapa hal termasuk update cerita. Oh iya, buat BGM kali ini ada Starlight-nya Unit Red, Candy Shop Unit Green dan Bop Unit Sky, trus Whistle-nya Blackpink.

At least, lemme beggin'

REVIEW PLEASEEE! ^_^


	11. Mother In-Law Soon-to-be

Title: Still

By: thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Luhan as Tan Luhan (namja)

Sehun as Oh Sehun (yeoja)

Disclaimer:

Mian kalau ada yang ngerasa ceritanya sama, aku cuma mengeluarkan ide yang terbersit di kepalaku. Para tokoh saling memiliki.

Summary:

"Kemarilah."~Luhan/ "Apa salahku padamu, sialan?"~Sehun/GS/AU/DLDR

~Happy Reading~

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Dari yang kulihat, semakin hari gayamu semakin mengerikan." Ujar Joonmyeon. Sehun menoleh dan menatap sepupunya tersebut.

"_Look at yourself, Hun._" Ujar Jongdae. "Kau terlihat semakin mirip dengan wanita – wanita aneh itu."

Sehun melirik dirinya sendiri, ia memakai hotpants dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang tak terkancing sepenuhnya sehingga menampakkan belahan dadanya. Dan ia memakai sneaker wedges yang membuat kakinya terlihat lebih jenjang.

"Apanya? Biasanya aku seperti ini." Ujar Sehun cuek, membiarkan tangan Jongin yang memasangkan kancing kemejanya dengan benar.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu." Ujar Joonmyeon. Sehun menunduk dan mengaduk – aduk iced coffee-nya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru."

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Heechul yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Wanita itu sepertinya bersama teman – temannya.

"Mama?" Sehun segera berdiri dan membungkuk sopan kepada wanita itu.

"Siapa ini, Nyonya Tan?" Tanya salah satu teman Heechul. Sehun menunduk sopan kepada nyonya itu.

"Perkenalkan, saya Oh Sehun."

"Dia calon menantuku." Heechul merangkul gadis itu. "Cantik bukan?"

Sehun merona parah, senang karena diakui sebagai calon menantu oleh Heechul. Tapi gadis itu merasa jengkel dengan tatapan teman Heechul tersebut kepadanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berniat mengenalkan Luhan pada keponakanku."

_Pantas saja_, batin Sehun jengkel. Ternyata wanita tua itu berniat untuk mengintimidasinya sedari tadi.

"Aku sudah kapok menjodohkan anak nakal itu. Selain itu, belum ada yang semenarik Sehun." Ujar Heechul santai. "Kenapa Sehunnie tidak main ke rumah?"

Sehun meringis pelan. "Sehunnie sedang sibuk berlatih untuk lomba _dance_ mendatang, Mama. Mungkin karena itu Luhan belum mengajak pergi ke rumah."

"Arasseo." Heechul melirik Joonmyeon yang menatap mereka bingung. "Joonmyeonnie?"

"Y,ye?"

"Kamu Joonmyeon, bukan?"

"Bibi kenal saya?"

"Tentu saja. Kris kan keponakan Mama. Dan kamu harus panggil aku Mama juga, seperti Sehunnie."

"Y,ye, Mama."

"Good girl." Heechul menatap kedua pemuda Kim."Dan kalian berdua?"

"Saya Kim Jongin, saudara Joonmyeon."

"Saya Kim Jongdae, saudara Joonmyeon."

"Kalian berdua tampan sekali. Lain kali kalian harus ikut Sehunnie ke rumah Mama, oke?"

"Y,ye."

"Good boy." Heechul tersenyum lebar."Sehuniie mau ikut Mama arisan?"

"S, sepertinya tidak usah, Ma. Sehunnie tidak mengerti dengan Arisan Ibu-Ibu begitu."

"Benar juga. Waktu Luhan masih kecil Mama pernah mengajaknya arisan dan ia begitu kesal. Katanya arisan itu membosankan."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan wanita itu. Heechul dan teman-temannya pergi ke dalam ruangan VIP, meninggalkan Sehun dan ketiga Kim yang menghela napas lega.

"Dia calon menantuku." Ujar Jongdae, meniru ucapan Heechul tadi.

"Dia cantik, kan?" Timpal Jongin. Sementara Joonmyeon terkikik dengan ulah kedua saudaranya itu.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berniat mengenalkan Luhan pada keponakanku." Ejekan Jongdae semakin parah, dengan menirukan gesture teman Heechul tadi. "Keponakanku lebih terhormat dari jalang kampung itu."

"Hentikan itu." Ujar Sehun sambil merengut, membuat ketiga saudaranya tersebut tertawa bersama-sama. Sehun semakin merona dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi, itu Mama-nya si Rusa Cina?" Tanya Joonmyeon. "Pantas saja anaknya cantik, Mamanya ternyata cantik sekali."

"Kurasa Nyonya Tan itu baik." Ujar Jongin. "Sepertinya Nyonya itu suka sekali denganmu."

"Dia terlihat bangga mengenalkanmu sebagai menantunya."

"Calon menantu." Koreksi Sehun. "Dan itu takkan pernah terjadi."

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang telah kau lakukan dengan si Rusa itu sampai Mamanya begitu terpikat padamu?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah. Ia menyukai kenyataan bahwa Heechul dengan bangga menyatakannya sebagai calon menantunya, tapi ia juga sadar diri kalau ia bukanlah siapapun bagi Tan Luhan.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Heechul baru akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya ketika mendapati Sehun yang sedang menunduk di dekat mobilnya.

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun mendongak, tersenyum tipis kepada wanita itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Mama?"

"Tentu saja." Heechul tersenyum, mempersilahkan Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Heechul lembut, membuat hati Sehun trenyuh. Gadis pucat itu memeluk Heechul dan meminta maaf. Heechul bisa merasakan bahunya basah oleh airmata Sehun.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu dan Luhan?"

"Aku minta maaf, Mama." Bisik Sehun lemah. "Aku tak sanggup harus menahan ini lagi."

"Ceritakanlah."

"Kuharap Mama bisa memaafkanku dan Luhan setelah aku menceritakan ini."

Dan mengalirlah semua cerita dari bibir tipis itu.

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Lu," Ujar Heechul memecah keheningan makan malam tersebut, membuat Luhan dan Hangeng menoleh kepada wanita itu.

"Besok weekend, kan? Suruh Kris menginap disini, lalu bawa Sehun dan ketiga sepupunya."

"Darimana Mama tahu mengenai ketiga Kim itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah. Yang penting besok bawa mereka semua menginap di sini."

"Tapi, Ma,…"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian."

Luhan merengut. Seharian ini Mamanya nyaris diam, tidak seperti biasanya yang begitu berisik. Wanita itu juga tidak ada memintanya untuk melakukan ini-itu seperti biasanya. Dan sekarang Mamanya itu mendadak menyuruhnya membawa gadis yang sudah nyaris dua minggu ini menghindarinya.

"Akan kuusahakan. Tapi, kalau dia tidak mau jangan memaksa ya."

"Sehunnie pasti mau." Ujar Heechul penuh keyakinan, kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu." Gumam Luhan lirih.

*#*#*#*#*#*

ToBeCon

*#*#*#*#*#*

Holaa!

I'm back finally! ^^

Entah kenapa tadi kepikiran buat nengok review-review ff ini, trus aku baca-baca lagi cerita aku. Karena aku rasa udah bagus, makanya aku coba update. Semoga suka sama chapter kali ini.

BGM kali ini sonagi-nya IOI, Two Men Parc Jaejung ft. Kyuhyun, Boom-Boom Seventeen, Limitless-nya NCT 127, dan yang pasti Stay With Me Punch-Chanyeol! Aku cuma denger lagu yang ada di list aku sekarang.

Trus, tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu buat review dari reader-deul semuanyaa! Kadang rasanya geregetan sendiri waktu baca semua review ituuu! Aku terharu, terhura, senang, dan happyy bangett!

Maaf ya karena aku updatenya gejeh, kek orangnya hehe~

Once again, thank you very much all!

At least,

REVIEW PLEASEE! ^^


End file.
